Windows To The Soul
by Beatriz Romero
Summary: Loki/ Original Female Character. From an imagine submission on the Imagine-Loki tumblr page. In this world, everyone has two differently colored eyes. One eye's color inherited from their parents, the other eye's color will be that of their soul mate's. After waiting a very long time, Brielle has found her soulmate, and it seems his name is Loki.
1. Chapter 1

1

My grandmother had explained the bond when I was very young. She had thought it best to explain it, so that it would not come as a shock if it happened too early on. I was only four years old, so I didn't really understand, but as I grew up and saw it happen to others, the expectation and yearning to find my match swelled inside me. My heart would race with excitement every time I would meet someone whose eyes seemingly matched mine. Yet, as every year went by and it didn't happen, the feeling would deflate just a little more.

Of course, there was a chance, however small, that I would not find my soulmate.

It rarely happened, but it happened.

It didn't help that ninety-nine percent of the population found their soulmate before their thirtieth birthday, leaving a small one percent to find that person before their thirty-fifth. After that, if you had been unable to find your soulmate, you fell into the 0.0000000003 percent of the population that would never find them. I was still two years away from those dismal odds, but I was no longer hopeful.

I tried not to focus on it, remembering that happiness was not only found in a life-mate. After all, I had a wonderful job, I had been granted so many good opportunities in life, and I had never wanted for anything, so I tried to keep myself occupied.

Of course, it didn't help that there was always someone that would make a 'well-meaning' comment, such as, "Don't worry, you still have time." or the ever popular, "It's not all it's cracked up to be."

The hope in me was but a thin thread now.

I awoke that morning with a dark cloud over my head. I had been dreaming about him… at least, I thought it was a him; there was always the possibility that it could be a woman and having always been attracted to both sexes, I couldn't be sure. I could see his face in my dreams, but I could never remember his features after I woke up.

In my dream, we had been enjoying a picnic by the ocean. I could smell the salt in the air, the bright sun burned my shoulders, my cheeks and my nose, but the breeze playing with my loose curls cooled it briefly.

I loved the ocean. I always had. And we were so happy, just sitting there in silence, enjoying soggy sandwiches and the kind of chips that were too salty and left you parched. The wind picked up, blowing sand into my eyes and the illusion came crashing down.

I felt a sharp pain in my eye, my right eye, the one I knew belonged to him and I ran to the edge of a small tide pool where I could see my reflection. It was happening again, my eye, his eye, had turned blood red. The sky was swirling with dark clouds, the wind was so strong I couldn't even stand, and it had started to snow. I could see his reflection on the pool that had now frozen over, two red eyes were staring above me, and he was yelling something; but the roar of the wind swept away his words.

I awoke, stumbling out of bed, alarmed that it might be happening again, but the reflection from the mirror above my dresser, showed one green eye and one brown. I got closer to the reflection, inspecting my face more thoroughly, scrutinizing my appearance.

My brown skin was flushed, a thin layer of sweat covering my brow. The mass that was my black curly hair threatened to swallow my small features; a consequence of going to bed before my hair had dried after washing it the night before.

My eyes, however, remained the same.

One brown, the color of cinnamon, one green, the color of peridots.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I sometimes wished it had all been my imagination, but had others not witnessed it, I would have written it off as a bad dream or as the aftermath of a month of little sleep.

There had been no pain, no warning as it happened, and I had only been made aware of it when Joe, a coworker, at the time, had gasped and dropped a test tube. I had been so distracted by my own work, that the sound of the shattering glass had made me jump an inch from my stool.

"What's wrong, Joe?" Kate, another co worker asked, but he was staring at me.

"Brielle…" He lifted a finger at my direction. "your eye…"

I raised my hand to touch my face, but I stopped, holding my hand still just a few millimeters from my forehead. The pungent smell from the latex gloves I wore stung my nose, reminding me it would not be wise to touch my face after I had been handling certain chemicals.

I ran to the mirror on the wall adjacent to my desk and gasped. My usually green eye had turned red, and not just the iris, but the sclera as well.

I immediately ran to the eyewash station, and shortly after, I had been rushed out by paramedics that Kate had called. I remembered noticing that my eye did not sting or hurt, and on the way to the hospital my eye right had turned back to its usual green color. The doctors had not been able to explain what had happened. Only suggesting it might have been an allergic reaction, or perhaps had been irritated by one of the chemicals I had been using. They had advised I return if it happened again, or if I had any discomfort.

A few days passed before it happened again. I had awoken late at night, my bladder almost bursting after drinking three water bottles after a late workout before bed. I was half asleep, and had dozed off on the toilet for a few minutes. When I went to wash my hands my reflection startled me again. This time, not only had my eye changed color, but the skin surrounding my eye, part of my brow and over my cheekbone was a worrisome blue color. I had dialed 911 with trembling fingers, missing the numbers twice on the smooth surface of my smartphone.

The doctors had no explanations, much to my dismay. After a few hours in the emergency room, and almost twenty doctors having poked and prodded at my face, my skin, and eye had gone back to their original color. No one could explain it, and since there had been no precedents of it happening to anyone before, no one could find any answers. The doctors had kept me in the hospital for another 24 hours, just to make sure it wasn't life-threatening.

I shook my head, bringing my mind back to the present. It had been six years since it had happened, and it had not happened since. I needed to stop dwelling on it, plus I needed to get ready for work. I grabbed my phone and groaned; it was so late I only had time for a quick tooth brushing. I had no time to blowdry my unruly curls but I did put on a dab of mascara and a bit of tinted lipbalm before heading out of my room. Living where you worked had its advantages, however, it also meant that you had no excuse for tardiness. I needed to hurry if I was to catch Ms. Potts for the approval I needed signed, and with any luck, she might even get Mr. Stark to sign off on it today.

I worked at what was now known as the Avengers tower, and had been here for almost three years. The work was demanding, but extremely exciting, not to mention the pay was excellent.

Donning a crisp white lab coat, black pencil skirt, white blouse, and black flats, I headed up three flights of stairs to the lab.

Lately, we had found a need for better insulation and protection for the current suits the Avengers team wore during their missions. My team and I had been working on polymer-based aerogels to try to solve the problem. Being the lead biotechnical engineer at Stark Industries meant my team and I needed to stay far ahead of modern technology. Just this week, we had made a few breakthroughs, building a lighter, stronger material that held up to extreme temperatures without transferring heat or cold to the wearer. We were ready to bring it into application, but we needed approval of the implementation plan, and that was usually handled by Mrs. Potts.

After picking up the files from the lab, I took the elevator to her office, only to be informed by her secretary that she was in the penthouse with Mr. Stark.

"Wonderful!" I said. "Maybe he can sign the plan as well."

Colbie, her secretary smiled as she picked up the phone, and after a quick call to Ms. Potts' cellphone, I headed to the elevator towards the penthouse.

I had to admit going up to the penthouse always made me a bit nervous. I had been up there before, and had met almost all of the Avengers themselves; and it wasn't at all that I was prone to fanaticism, but if I was honest, I was a little bit star struck every time I met another member of the team. Although most of the times I had been up there it would just be or Dr. Banner who I would meet, it was still exciting.

I ran a hand over the wild tangle that was my hair as I caught my reflection on the shiny elevator's walls, regretting not having had time to tame it this morning.

I quickly admonished myself.

I was acting like a silly teenager. I reminded myself that my hair, no matter how many battles and disagreements we had shared in three decades, was still beautiful in its natural state. Still, I ran my fingers through the silky curls once more before the elevator dinged and the doors parted.

The black marble floors were always so well polished up here, and the temperature always seemed cooler. The decor was so stylish and modern, with its black leather chairs with chrome metal accents, and the infinite amount of black marble and glass. I always approved of Mr. Stark's sense of style... or his decorator's, anyway.

"Good morning, Dr. Cordova, working so early on a Saturday?" Ms. Potts greeted me, giving me a warm smile as she set down a cup of coffee on the shiny black counter of the bar area. "Tony…" She called out behind her.

"Good Morning, Ms. Potts! I'm just excited to test out the new polymer." I smiled, handing her the clipboard. She quickly scanned the wording signing and initialing all five pages, before handing it back to me.

"Someone need me?" From the sitting area, where I noticed the whole Avenger's team was congregated, I heard Mr. Stark as he turned around. "Ah! Dr. Cordova, how can I help you?" He waved me towards the middle of the room, as he walked a few steps away from the team. I felt embarrassed and self-conscious, I had probably interrupted a meeting… and I had to pick today to not do my hair...

"I'm sorry for interrupting, sir, I just need an approval."

"Tsk, tsk, working on a Saturday..."

I was about to answer the same way I had with Ms. Potts as I handed him the pen, but my smile fell as a chill ran down my spine.

The pen and the clipboard fell… and Mr. Stark had said something, but I couldn't hear it.

Every noise around me had been muffled, every movement was suddenly slowed. All I could hear was my own breathing, too loud to my own ears. The rhythmic beat of my heart was so very loud and pounding in my ears. My brain was confused, I felt weightless, as though I was suspended in water, and for a second light seem to refract and blur.

Everything looked out of focus and too bright. A buzzing sound in my ears began forming a thin golden thread of consciousness.

And I realized, there was someone else's breathing, someone else's heart beating in my ears as well. A small whisper within that buzzing kept repeating my name over and over. I exhaled sharply and looked up, ever so slowly.

When my eyes caught sight of him, he was surrounded by a bright golden light. His form, tall and lean, broad shoulders and a proud stance. His hair, black, slicked back and straight. His complexion pale, made more noticeable by his black leather ensemble, highlighted with green fabric and golden metal. He was staring at me, as intently as I was him…. and his eyes… The moment our eyes met, we both gasped in unison.

The bond.

We drew breath at the same instant, our breathing aligning just as both our heartbeats steadied to the same rhythm. His eyes matched mine perfectly for just as second, before my right eye became slightly tingly, the sensation making me blink rapidly.

When I stopped blinking, I wasn't looking at him anymore. I was looking at myself through his eyes, and my eyes were now both brown. I blinked again dazed by the strange out of body sensation as I came back to my own body. I was staring at him now, and both his eyes were now green.

The sound of a cup smashing on the tiled floor brought me back, someone gasped and I could feel my heart began to pound hard against my chest, as in an effort to escape.

"Soulmates…?" Someone spoke, but I couldn't tell who.

"How can this be?" Thor, who stood besides my soulmate, spoke.

The man... my soulmate... opened his lips to speak, but the words were cut off from his mouth as his face twisted in pain, his cuffed hands reaching towards his eyes.

I was frightened for a second, before it hit me. The pain that exploded on my right eye left me dazed and clutching at my own head. I felt to my knees as the painful stab smashed at my skull. It dimly registered that the marble floors were not cold as I fell and I began to scream, each blast of pain making my whole body shake.

He could hear her screaming. The woman, the unassuming woman in a white coat, who he hadn't been able to stop staring at since she had stepped out of the elevator.

The pain was unbearable. Slamming into his head like a sledge hammer, repeatedly blasting his right eye, making him groan in pain.

He could hear her screaming and he felt a compelling need to go to her, to help her, but it was difficult to think as his vision blurred and black spots swam in front of his eyes. He fell to his knees as well, groaning in pain. He had seen her fall as the pain they were both experiencing, brought her down as well.

"Brother? Brother…" He could hear Thor next to him. "Brother!" He sounded more alarmed now, which prompted Loki to open his eyes quickly. Though the pain was relentless, he saw it, his cuffed arms were turning blue, he knew the rest of his skin was as well, yet the skin near the cuffs was still that light beige hue.

He understood.

"Thor…" He managed, no more than a whisper as he thrust the cuffs at his brother's face, willing him to understand. Loki could almost hear the wheels turning in his brother's head. A look of indecision crossed Thor's face as he realized what was happening.

It irked Loki, and had he been in less pain, he would have ripped his brother's head off, but he pleaded as he heard her scream in agony.

"Please brother…" he managed, "I need to help her.."

Thor did not doubt a moment longer, quickly unlocking the golden cuffs that fell to the floor with a loud clank, breaking the marble floor underneath them.

Loki was more thankful to his brother than he had ever been in his whole life. Not only because the pain had instantly vanished, but because he knew the pain had also stopped for her.

"Thank you." He gripped his brother's shoulder, and Thor's face lit up.

"Do not make me regret it, brother." He warned as he also gripped Loki's shoulder and helped him up.

"What's going on?" Stark's woman kept asking in a shrill voice, Loki ran to their side behind the couch.

The woman… my soulmate… Loki quickly corrected himself, was curled up on the floor, her whole body shaking, as she cradled her head between her knees.

His heart hurt for her, and he felt a pang of guilt ache in his chest. It had been his fault that she had experienced this.

"Wait!" Stark reached a protective hand around her as Loki moved closer.

"Please…" The words did not come from him, although he had meant to speak them, but from his brother. Again, he felt thankful to his brother.

Slowly, and with a very distrustful expression, Stark moved away from the woman… from his soulmate…as he kneeled in front of her. She was sobbing quietly, still trembling, and he noticed his hands, now fully blue, were shaking as well as he reached for her. He hesitated for a moment, would he hurt her if he touched her? He pulled them back on to his lap.

"Cordova? Is that her name? I heard you speak it." He addressed Stark's woman, as he painfully refrained from touching her.

There were tears on the redhead's eyes, and her voice shook as she answered him, she was still running a soothing hand on the woman… his soulmate's back.

"Brielle… her name is Brielle. Cordova is her surname."

"Brielle…?" He said her name, it shook on his lips, and he was only slightly embarrassed of his own doubt. "Brielle?" He said it once more, more confidently this time.

She unfurled slowly, her whole body still shaking. As she tried to straighten herself, she brought trembling hands to her face, wiping away tears and smearing the black cosmetic from her eyelashes.

Her eyes fell on him and she practically jumped where she sat, startled, more tears welling up in her eyes.

He almost cringed, and looked away briefly, feeling ashamed and disgusted with himself. He knew what he looked like.

A monster.

The tears ran down her flushed cheeks once again, and he noticed the dusting of freckles on her tanned skin as he looked back into her now brown eyes. He tightened his grip on his legs, it was all he could do to prevent himself from reaching and wiping those tears away. The room was so quiet, nobody breathed as they waited.

"It's you." She whispered, aghast.

She smiled at him, the tears running down her cheeks and on to the white blouse she wore. He held his own breath, not daring to breathe.

"It's you…" She said again in disbelief, the smile making her eyes sparkle and his heart beat faster. "You're the one from my dreams."

She threw her arms over his shoulders in a tight hug. She had moved so quickly, he had almost fallen back. He released the breath that he had been holding, and in an effort to hide the moisture in his own eyes, he circled his arms around her, burying his head into her perfumed hair, and the crook of her neck.

A rainbow of color exploded in my mind as we held each other. I noticed the scent of leather was prominent, but his own spicy and cool scent was mixed in as well. His shoulders were wide and strong and he held me so tightly, I could almost melt into him. There was that buzz again, in my mind, a golden thread that I could almost grasp, but was too distracted by the warmth emanating from him to pay much attention to it.

It was him. I recognized him, I could remember him now. Every time I had dreamed about him, every time I had seen those red eyes. It had been him...

"Ahem…" Someone cleared their throat breaking me away from the warm, safe, and calm place I had been in.

We had probably been hugging for a long time, which he seemed to notice as well as he regretfully pulled back from the hug. My face burned with embarrassment, briefly forgotten by the questions that began building in my mind. I pulled myself away, still disoriented from the previous and very painful experience. The pain was gone now, but I was still shaken. He rose first, holding out his hand to help me up, and I was thankful I had worn flats this morning, as my knees threatened to buckle underneath me. I looked up, embarrassment making my face burn red, everyone looked so worried and on edge.

I turned to look at him and was surprised once more, noting that his skin had changed back to the normal light beige tone from before. His eyes were green now, no longer red. I was about to ask him how, but was distracted by just how tall he was. Standing at a scant five-four, I barely reached his shoulder. That was not all that had stopped me from asking, however, his face seemed so familiar. I could swear I had seen him like this before today, but how could that be possible? I recognized him from my dreams, but only as that red-eye blue creature that he had been seconds before. But like this, he also looked so familiar.

He was apparently an alien, but I didn't care to process what that meant for any future together at the moment. Yet he seemed very much like a human, and he did not look grotesque or scary, even with his blue skin. He realized I was staring at him and he gave me a smile, a smile that made my heart begin to race and my cheeks burn hotter. I smiled and looked away as he guided me to one of the chairs.

"Ok...can somebody explain what just happened?" Mr. Stark asked, as everyone began taking a seat. "I have witnessed many recognitions, but never anything like that."

I silently agreed with him.

Someone handed me a cup of something hot. The strong herbal smell made me scrunch my nose, I looked up and saw Dr. Banner giving me a worried look as he signaled for me to drink up.

"The cuffs." Thor was explaining as he picked gold cuffs from the broken spot of marble floor.

I took a sip of the tea, burning my tongue in the process but cinching my brow for another reason.

The cuffs. I had noticed the cuffs. Why had he been cuffed?

"They are enchanted to prevent the wearer from channeling any magic." He went on. "And they were apparently preventing the bond from taking place as well."

Prevented the wearer from channeling magic…So my soulmate could use magic but was not being allowed to use it… Why?

"What I don't understand…" Natasha Romanov spoke in a low and serious tone from across the room, her arms folded across her chest, her stance rigid. "is why Loki's eyes were not mismatched before the bond?"

Loki… my soulmate's name was Loki…

I gave her a questioning look. "They were…" My voice broke and I cleared my throat. "I saw them change… one brown and one green... they matched mine before the bond."

"Impossible!" Thor sounded incredulous.

Loki… Loki… that sounded so familiar...

"My brother's eyes have always been green."

"I have a theory..." began Loki…

"Wait!" I stood up to face him almost spilling the tea over myself, the realization of exactly who he was finally dawned on me..

"YOU'RE LOKI?!"

"Yes…" He shifted on his feet, but looked at me steadily as he said so.

He was Loki.

The monster that had attacked New York five years before and had destroyed half the city in the process. The murderer that had caused the death of hundreds of people. The alien who had tried to enslave humanity. He was Loki… and he was my soulmate...

"I'm gonna need something stronger than this." I threw a hand up in the air and handed the cup of tea over to Dr. Banner.

I moved away towards the bar area, breathing fast. If I didn't calm down I would start hyperventilating.

I couldn't look at him anymore. I couldn't process it all. I needed time, I needed to think, I needed to breathe, but it all seemed too difficult at the moment. I leaned against one of the barstools, feeling dizzy and disoriented once again. My head felt as thought it would explode. It was all too much to handle…

This was not how it was supposed to happen… What did one do when their soulmate was a murderer?

As much as I tried not to focus on it, I had to admit I had always fantasized about the day I would meet my soulmate.

We'd laugh and joke about how I was never very punctual, so it was probably my fault it had taken so long for us to meet. New tears began welling up in my eyes. Someone placed a glass and a bottle in front of me. I looked up to find Mr. Stark pouring me a drink.

"Best medicine I can recommend." He said simply.

I laughed through the tears.

"Tony, we've got a threat…" Agent Hill had come in through the elevator, but she stopped as soon as she saw everyone. "Am I interrupting something?"

I laughed bitterly, downing the shot in front of me, choking and coughing at the burning sensation. I wasn't used to hard liquor, but it had managed to calm my frayed nerves.

I put the shot glass down, and turned to Ms. Potts. "I… I can't… I'm…I need to breathe..." I said quietly picking up the clipboard that someone had placed on the bar area.

"Let me go with you..." Her voice was gentle but firm.

"I'll be fine…" I said, quietly walking out as fast as I possibly could. I didn't even look back at him… Loki.

What was the point? It all made sense now, everyone's edgy mood, the cuffs... Prohibits the wearer from channeling magic.

Especially if the wearer was a psycho killer.

I went downstairs, thinking of going into the lab, but heading to my room instead. It was all too much… I still felt like I couldn't breathe… I barely managed to close my door before I collapsed, leaning against it, letting sobs tear through me.

It wasn't supposed to be like this…

All this time waiting, hoping, dreaming…

How could we ever be together? Aside from him being an alien and whatever that entailed, he was the murderer that had tried to enslave humanity. How could anyone forgive that? And even if I could… he would probably be a prisoner for the rest of his life. How could we make a life together like that?

I laughed at myself as I imagined myself in visiting him in a prison once a week, being allowed conjugal visits. All my life working so hard to get out of the L.A. slums only to end up the wife of a convict anyway.

Wasn't life ironic?

What was more pathetic was that, as crazy as the idea seemed, I still felt that if I were given the chance, I would do it…

Pathetic...

How would that ever work? Just leave the planet? Just leave my friends, family, work, all of it behind trying to chase after a slight chance at being happy for the man that was supposed to be my lifemate. .

I sobbed again.

It just wasn't meant to be… At least now I knew. I knew that there had been someone that had been meant for me. At least now I could move on.

But why hadn't he made better choices… I suppose that was what hurt the most, the thought that my soulmate could be so selfish… That he hadn't thought about the future. Our future…

I remembered what Agent Romanov had mentioned, that his eyes were both green before… what had she meant?

Does it matter?

Even through the disappointment I wondered if I could see him again… What was he doing back on earth? Would he be imprisoned here? How long would he be here? There were so many questions in my mind. A part of me wanted to just let it all go. It was impossible… but my heart… My soul yearned to see him again. To speak to him, to be near him. It had been less than an hour since I had left the penthouse and all I could think of was if I would see him again.

Why? Why him?

"The reason we are destined to be with someone, the reason for the bond, is so that person can bring out the best in us and so we can bring out the best in them." I remembered my grandmother's words. I had been only four years old when she had explained it, I didn't understand it then, but I knew she was right...

Her words resonated in my head now.

Could I? Could I try? If I did… would he want to try as well?

"Ugh!" I lifted myself up. Angry at myself for running away. If I kept over thinking I would drive myself mad.

I needed to talk to him…

He caught himself pacing.

Everyone had left and he had been locked away. The cell was no more than a bare white room, a white bench bolted to the floor, and a clear glass wall as an entrance, very similar to the ones in Asgard, perhaps not as fancy but just as secure, he was sure. At least back in Asgard he had distractions, books, neighboring cell mates to irritate. Here, he had been left alone with his troubled mind.

He had witnessed the bond in the past, it wasn't as common in Asgard, but he had seen it happen. Still, he had never expected it would happen to him. Just like his brother had said, his eyes had always been green… Except when they weren't. He wondered now, why it had never occurred to him to look at his own reflection when he was in his natural state as a Frost Giant. Well, he didn't question it too much, after all, who would want to look in the mirror only to find the monster they had feared as a child staring back?

That had been the reason he had never known that under Odin's magic, a brown eye, the eye of his soulmate, had been hidden.

If only I could speak to her… but would why would she even want to speak to me?

She hadn't even looked back at him as soon as he had found out his identity… yet she hadn't been disgusted or scared by his appearance as a Frost Giant.

"It's you...You're the man from my dreams…"

Hearing her speak those words in that melodious soft voice had made his heart soar.

The memory brought on even more questions, and anger boiled inside of him. Even after his death, his father… Odin... still managed to make his life difficult.

Had he done it on purpose?

Had Odin hidden the eye knowingly?

Had his father thought that since he was taking a child away from his birthplace the chances of finding said soulmate were so small that it did not matter if he hid it?

"Argh!" He felt the wave of power raise within him. Rage and raw magic, trying to rise out of him in an attempt to soothe his temper, but he managed to hold it in. It would not be beneficial to waste his magic or lose his temper like this. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, reminding himself to keep a cool head.

Perhaps after all this was over, he could ask to see her.

Which brought him back to why he was back on earth. It had slipped out of his mind as soon as she had stepped out of the elevator. He had been unable to tear his eyes away from her. There had been a bright white aura surrounding her and it had left him stunned as he understood what it meant. He couldn't stop staring at her. Inside his chest, his heart had begun beating so fast as he felt the connection begin to build. He noticed the way her smile touched her eyes, making them sparkle. He noticed the way her long curly hair framed her small face, her small nose, her full lips.

His heart clenched in his chest. He yearned to see her, to touch her once more, but what then…?

What would he offer her? What could he offer? He had nothing, not even his own freedom.

The urge to be near her was almost crippling, however. He had gone his whole life, without the thought for such a connection. Never even considering the possibility, all his connections to women having been temporary, serving the need to satiate his curiosity when he was young or as a rare pleasurable pastime as an adult. Perhaps this had been the reason he had never felt the need to pursue anyone romantically. Now that the opportunity had presented itself, he would not let it go.

But what of her? Would she be willing to grant him the opportunity? After all, all she knew of him was the monster who had killed and destroyed her people, her planet.

That had changed. He had changed.

He had made better choices after the death of his mother. He had even gone so far as to try to mend things with his father before his death. The relationship had been beyond repair, but Odin had asked to see him as a last wish on his deathbed.

Odin had asked for forgiveness for all his faults as a father, but he couldn't blame his bad choices on the man. He knew he was personally responsible for letting his own blinding insecurities lead his actions. And he had worked so hard the last four years, convincing his brother that he could be trusted.

This mission back to earth had been another one of his brother's tests in trust. The team had found a magical relic, Thor had mentioned, that perhaps Loki would be able to help with. None of them could touch it, and they had witnessed that any humans who touched it would vanish. With all his knowledge in magic, Thor though Loki might be able to help them gather the object, and help them safeguard it.

He had promised more leniency as well, to shorten his sentence, and to make sure the people of Asgard learned he was reformed and willing to help.

He smiled, even through his dark mood, as he sat down on the bench stretching out his long legs, feeling physically tired although he hadn't done much today. If his brother granted him any more liberty he'd be running the kingdom in less than a year.

A chuckle escaped his lips as he rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

He understood what his brother was trying to do. He was attempting to show the people of Asgard that he could be trusted. Still, he could not understand why his brother hadn't taken the throne already. Their father had died almost two years ago, but even now, Asgard still remained without a king.

"You know, when I helped design this cell, I never imagined I would be visiting its first prisoner."

It was his turn to jump startled, almost falling off the bench. He hadn't even heard her come in.

Brielle...

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." I bit my lip trying not to laugh, and shifted my gaze away from him, taking interest on the small cell-holding.

I remembered designing the transparent mesh that covered the glass as well as the polymer coating. It helped conduct electricity, without compromising the reinforced glass, but it didn't seem to be powered at the moment. A soft golden glow would tint the edges of the cell when the power was on.

Brow furrowed, I ventured a quick touch of the glass surface.

I raised an eyebrow.

Nope, it certainly wasn't on. It couldn't be a mistake, could it? Without power, the cell was no more than an oversized display case. A sturdy display case, but a display case nonetheless.

"Admiring your design?" He asked. His hands behind his back, he stood straight regarding me with hooded eyes, a small curved smile playing on his lips. My heart leapt inside my chest once again, and I briefly wondered if he was always so confident.

Wow...he's so handsome… It was all I could think for a moment, and after staring at him for too long, I remembered I had come searching for answers, not just to stare.

"Umm...what?" I asked, a stupid smile full of admiration on my lips.

His smiled widened, and he looked away briefly, clearly enjoying the effect he had on me.

"Not just admiring your work, I see."

My cheeks burned with embarrassment, now. How could this man be such an infuriating flirt and why was it that I found it so infuriating sexy.

"Yes… I was…" his right eyebrow shot up. "No… I mean… I was admiring…" If my face got any redder it would catch on fire. "The cell… I was just admiring the cell…"

How had this man managed to turn me back into an inarticulate teenager.

"It's quite alright." His voice had taken a silky tone, "I was admiring you too."

I didn't think I could blush any harder, even my ears burned, but I needed to put a stop to it. As much as I was enjoying the banter, I had questions, important questions that needed answers.

"Stop it," I held up my palm, and looked down at my feet, attempting to recover. "Stop flirting with me, I came here to talk…" I looked back at him, that devilish smile still playing on his lips. "I need to ask you... questions."

How ever did he manage to turn me, an adult, well-educated woman, with years of public speaking experience, into an maundering idiot.

He raised his shoulders slightly.

"Ask away."

"Um.. Well… It's not that easy…" I stumbled with my words again. Hadn't I rehearsed what I would ask and what I would say when I found him? What had happened to all that? I suppose I hadn't taken into account the way he would make me feel. The way my heart would race and my pulse would pound every time I laid eyes on him. I really did not consider that my legs would turn to jelly when he was near and that it was a struggle not to open the cell door and fling myself into his arms. This link between us… It was just so powerful. Nothing I had ever experienced even came close to it.

"What would you like to know?" His calm demeanor was just as irritating. How could he be so calm when I was turning into a horny puddle of incoherent and inappropriate thoughts?

I took a couple deep breaths before continuing. I needed to keep a level head, be brave, and just ask away. I mean he was my fucking soulmate for crying out loud… FUCKING soulmate…. Stop it! Concentrate!

I should be able to open up to him and be vulnerable with him more than anyone else right?

"What are we gonna do?" I finally began.

He only tilted his head slightly.

"I mean… You're an alien to begin with, and I don't even know if the bond even means the same to Asgardians as it means to us earthlings. Does it? Because if you find your soulmate here on earth it means that person is your destiny, that person is your life-mate. You go on to marry and have a family, and everything's supposed to click and work out, and make you a better person… But whatever, is it the same for Asgardians? Wait, are you even Asgardian?" I narrowed my eyes, remembering his blue skin.

I noticed a small twitch in his forehead and his smile faltered for an instant. Instead of feeling embarrassed for asking him something he clearly disliked however, I felt better, more relaxed. He wasn't the cool, confident, flirt he wished to portray, and I could read him. We were on level footing.

It took him a bit to answer, measuring his words before doing so.

"Yes, it means the same to Asgardians." He folded his arms across his chest and turned away slightly. The smile had disappeared. "Perhaps not as simply as you put it, but yes. Finding your lifemate through the bond is very powerful magic that links two souls together. Those that are gifted through the bond are bound forever and it is an unbreakable bond that is often found to be beneficial to both parties."

"You sound like a textbook." I noted dryly.

"It's not very common in Asgard, but you do see it." He continued, turning back to face me, "As to the meaning of the bond to the Jotunn race, I cannot attest to. I was brought up in Asgard and have very little knowledge as to their customs or practices." He had leaned a hand against the glass, bringing himself as close as possible to me, I leaned closer as well.

Jotunn… So he wasn't from Asgard…That brought on so many more questions, but that seemed to be a touchy subject, I would store that information for later...

"I see…" my voice quiet, I looked up at him through my lashes. "So… how does it make you feel, then?" I bit the corner of my lip.

He leaned down closer, there was something predatory about the way he looked at me, his voice had become deeper and lower.

"When you bite your lip like that, it makes me wonder when it'll be my turn to bite that sexy lower lip of yours..."

The sound of the front door sliding open startled us both.

Agent Hill stepped in and I quickly turned, suddenly interested in the control console to the side of the cage, all in an effort to hide my face.

"Brielle, the team will be back in five minutes," she told me. I only hoped my burning face wouldn't be too telling. "Thor will want to talk to you."

I nodded and she left just as quickly as she had come in. Why did Thor need to talk to me?

The previous moment gone, I cleared my throat and kept studying the control pad, wondering again why it had not been powered on if he was so dangerous.

"Your brother must really trust you, huh?"

"What makes you say that?" His response was clipped. Probably just as annoyed as I was at having been interrupted.

"I see your cuffs are gone."

When I looked back at him, his expression had changed, he was studying me.

"How much stronger than the average human would you say you are?" I narrowed my eyes, making calculations in my head. I was quickly distracted by his smile and the small twinkle that appeared in his eyes. I had always liked the color of his green eye, but both of them on him were hypnotizing.

He got closer again, his voice dropping an octave. "Why? Do you wish to join me in here?"

His suggestion made my breathing quicken once more, stirring thoughts and feelings inside of me that prompted my cheeks to begin burning again.

"Or we could run away together..." I suggested jokingly, turning back to the small control console, still trying to decipher if the power had somehow malfunctioned, but attempting to hide the blush on my cheeks as well. "I guess it all depends on how difficult it would be for you to break through… say 10 inches of reinforced glass?" I pressed a few buttons. Everything seemed to be in order. I looked back at him a minute later when he didn't answer.

His expression had become analytical, gone was the flirtatious curved smile and the suggestive eyes. He turned his head a mere millimeter. "I see… my brother put you up to this."

"What?" I asked confused, my smile faltering as I dropped my hand away from the console. "Put me up to what?"

"Is this another test of his? Is he still trying to determine wether I'm trustworthy?" He walked closer to the glass, his smile had turned sinister, and it made me take a step back. "I have to say, I'm not surprised that a Midgardian woman would stoop so low as to try to use the bond for trickery and dishonesty." His voice had turned harsh and cold when he spoke again. "Well, you can assure my brother that I would not consider 'running away,' even with you."

My throat had gone dry and I felt as though my stomach had dropped to my knees. Every fiber of my being screamed for me to get away. He was dangerous and frightening… And had he just suggested I had planned his escape with his brother, as some sort of test? He was insane… I was only joking… How could I have even contemplated sacrificing my daily life for him just minutes before…

Bring out the best of him... I'm sorry Granny, I can't do it…I thought to myself.

I felt tears of fear and disappointment dot my eyes again, but I stood my ground.

"You know you're right… Well, half right. The one that was trying to determine if you were trustworthy was me. I guess I was just hoping that my soulmate, the man I was destined to be with, was no longer the monster that attacked my planet five years ago. As to running away, I was only joking, I was just trying to figure out why, when you're sitting in the most secure prison in the planet, no one had bothered to turn it on." I turned my gaze back to the console, swallowing hard, urging the tears to retreat, and hating myself for showing weakness when my voice broke. "But thank you. Thank you for destroying that hope and confirming that it was stupid of me to even think we could have a future together."

I pressed a button on the console, the electricity crackled, making a dim buzzing sound, as the mesh lit up and began glowing yellow. I didn't even glance back at him as I turned and left.

Outside the cell, Agent Hill took one look at me, frowned slightly and said, "That bad, huh?"

Fool!

If there was a crown for the king of fools, he was the most deserving.

He should have known the prison hadn't been powered…

"Ugh!" He kicked the bench, but it didn't give way.

He had just lost his chance to speak to her, probably the only chance he would ever get, and he had ruined it because he hadn't trusted her… because he had been a fool and jumped to conclusions.

Loki Laufeyson, King of fools. It sounded more than suitable. Now he couldn't even attempt to go after her, since she had made sure to flip the switch and power up the prison. He collapsed on to the uncomfortable metal bench.

Oh, he was an idiot…

His heart jumped when he heard the front door slide open a second later. He sat up quickly, but was disappointed to find Stark walking in.

If he wasn't a changed man, he would punch the smugness off the human's face…

"Hey there Champ," Stark greeted with that mocking tone, "heard how bad you struckout."

He clenched his fists on his sides, perhaps he wasn't a changed man… It would bring him so much satisfaction…

Stark fiddled with the console, the cell powered down, and the glass began retracting to the side.

"C'mon, loverboy, we need you upstairs."

He clenched his fists at his sides, and released the breath he had been holding…

Loki Laufeyson, King of fools...

In the end, he hadn't done anything to Stark. He had just followed the shorter man like a well-trained dog. It just hadn't been worth it, and he took some solace in the thought that his mother would have been proud.

The whole group awaited them upstairs. Apparently, the previous threat had been resolved quickly, and they were ready to put the morning's plan back into motion.

As they boarded the large aircraft, Loki chose a seat at the very back, waiting for his brother to inevitably join him.

A few moments later, Thor sat, groaning loudly as he did so, and folding his arms on his chest.

"Tell me brother, do you believe you will be able to helps us with this task?"

Loki found it even more difficult not to punch his brother. He ignored the question. Thor knew he was more than capable, otherwise they would not have come to him for help. Instead he got right to the point.

"Was it some sort of test?" He asked simply.

Thor had the gall to look confused.

"Don't act as though you're ignorant."

"Ah...well," he began scratching at his beard. "The team just wanted to make sure they could trust you, so they left you in a prison that you could easily escape." His brother managed to sound apologetic.

"So, did I pass their little test?"

"With flying colors, brother." Thor gave him a hard pat on the back, Loki hardly flinched.

"And the woman?" Voice clipped and calculated, not wishing to give a hint of too much emotion.

"You mean your life-mate, brother?" Thor smiled at him, but Loki's face remained impassive. "She was never part of the test. The "threat" we had to face was only a device to lock you up and watch you."

Loki took a deep breath; losing his temper would not be of any help.

"When your life-mate asked to see you, Stark approved it. He thought it would be a better test." He chuckled. "We were actually worried she was going to attempt to break you out." He quickly waved his hands in front of Loki. Apparently he wasn't doing that good of a job at hiding his anger. "We were just watching, we were not listening to your conversation… so when she began fiddling with the console, Stark got worried and sent Agent Hill in and turned on the sound in the room. When she suggested breaking you out we weren't sure if she was joking, but Natasha urged us to wait."

Loki sank lower into his seat, resting his chin on his thumb and forefinger…They had heard the worst of it.

"You were unfairly severe to her, brother."

Loki took a deep breath again, running a hand through his hair.

He knew he had managed to fuck up, grandly.

"Did you speak to her afterward?" Loki asked after a long silence.

"No, but I will speak in your favor after we're done here, brother. We were all unfair to her, I apologize."

"Why did you need to speak to her?" Loki narrowed his eyes.

"Do not be distrustful, brother, we only wished to know if she would help us."  
"Help you?"  
"Stark wanted to bring her in out into this little excursion."

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"The team felt it was a more effective way to know they could trust you."

"By threatening her life?"

"Never, brother! I would never allow your life-mate to be in peril."

"Then how would her joining us, help?" Loki asked.

"Because then you wouldn't be able to lie to the team."

Loki just narrowed his eyes.

Thor gave him a quizzical look.

"Do you not know, brother?"  
He raised an eyebrow at that, what could Tho know that he didn't?  
"The Bond prevents you from directly lying or tricking your lifemate."

Loki's mouth dropped open. He was about to ask something else, but the Captain interrupted.

"We're here." He said simply as the aircraft began its descent.

Having only traveled for a very short time, Loki knew they were still in the same city. As he had been informed, the object was located in a building, in the middle of the city, making it even more dangerous. It was an older building, he noted, one that had been cordoned off and had been evacuated.

As soon as they had landed, he donned his disguise. They had supplied him with a team uniform, to his great horror. After he had politely refused it, he informed them that he would simply use his magic to hide his appearance. He managed to look like any other unassuming agent, short hair, a black suit, and sunglasses. Just like the ones he had seen walking around the Avenger's tower.

It was the middle of the day, and a crowd was beginning to gather as the ever famous heroes landed.

He was briefly distracted from his dark mood, as he noticed some younger women yelling for Thor to pay them attention. Some of them went as far as to throw his brother their undergarments. He almost laughed, a group of younger boys were holding up small mechanical devices, yelling after the group, asking for "pics". The team ignored the bystanders and quickly entered the vacated building.

They had to climb fifteen flights of stairs to get to the locked room. Before they had even arrived to the correct floor, Loki could feel the dark energy emanating from the object inside.

"Ah!" He said quietly, as they kept climbing.

"What is it brother?"

"I think I have an idea of what might be behind the door." He answered with a smile, as he let his disguise disappear.

"Care to share?" It was Barton who spoke. He felt a pang of guilt every time he would see his solemn face. Apparently he had not yet, and perhaps would never, forgive Loki for having enslaved him.

"If I'm not mistaken, there is dark energy emanating from the room."

"Let's hope your magical skills are sharper than your romantic ones?" The purple-clad human noted.

"Why? Do you wish to be courted?" Loki raised an eyebrow.  
"Play nice, children." Stark warned them both, but Loki noticed the small smile that quickly vanished from Romanov's lips as Barton threw her an annoyed look.

Their door, an unassuming white door exactly like the others they had passed, stood at the end of the corridor. A red line had been painted on the wooden floor about ten feet away from it. Stark who was in the lead, was careful not to cross it. Apparently, anyone who would step further would trigger the door and vanish.

"What's your conclusion, brother?" His brother seemed too large for the narrow corridor. Looking around, the whole team looked too large for the corridor.

"Dark energy such as this one can only be used for transporting someone, or something to other realms. You know this from experience, Thor."

"Yes, father used it to transport us from one realm to another after the destruction of the rainbow bridge."

Loki nodded.

"So you think whatever's behind the door has been taking its victims to other dimensions?" It was Romanov who voiced the question.

"Yes, but it's not very strong." Loki explained.

"How do you know that?" Romanov again.

"Its reach is limited, as the door still stands."

"Why hasn't the door been sucked in?" This time the Captain was the one to speak.

"Whoever left the object in there, also enchanted the door." Loki answered simply.

"Will you be able to open it?" The Captain asked.

"Yes… but everyone should take cover in case it's stronger than it seems."

They opened the doors on the sides of the corridor for safety.

"Barton." He called and the man turned, giving Loki a skeptical look.

"Yes?"

He handed him a small vial filled with small white crystals.

"If you could use one of your arrows and shoot these at the object, I'd appreciate it."

Giving him a curt nod, Barton grabbed the vial and prepared one of his specialized exploding tips. Once Barton was aiming at the door, Loki extended his arm, allowing a thread of golden magic to touch the door handle.

It slowly spread over the handle, began spinning rapidly and was flung back at their direction, dispersing into a rain of golden sparks as Loki held a halting hand.

"Well that was useless…" Stark began, but gasped after Loki stepped over the line.

The door flung open.

A whirlwind of air created a bright vortex around a small object floating in midair just a few feet away from the door. He was being pulled, someone grabbed him by the arm, and he floated parallel to the floor for a second. He wasn't worried, however, he had felt the arrow as it grazed his cheek and buzzed past him before he was lifted parallel to the ground. It exploded before it hit the target, the white crystals surrounding the object in a perfect circle.

His back hit the the floor with a thud, and he laughed as he looked up to Stark, who had been the one to grab his arm.

"Did I not say I would get it open?" Loki's voice was full of mirth, yet no one had found the stunt as funny as he did, and after assuring them that the crystals would neutralize the power from the object that now lay on the floor, they all stepped closer.

The small room was devoid of any furniture and seemed colder than the rest of the apartment complex.

The pristine white circle of small white crystals now encased the object that had fallen to the floor.

A highly polished white silver chain held a small golden square pendant with a smooth circular gem. The gem was a deep royal violet that seemed to vibrate even while lying on the floor.

"Now that it's been neutralized, what's the next step?" The Captain, who had been walking around the room asked. "I assume you can find a way to contain it?"

He only nodded his head, as sat near the circle.

"What I want to know is, who put it here?" This time, it was the doctor, Bruce who had spoken. "What was the point of sending people to a different dimension?"

"Do you recognize it? Loki?"

Having been transfixed by the vibrating gem, Loki snapped out of his train of thought.

"Um… yes, I do know it." He tore his sight from the gem and looked at his brother. "The object is called the Amulet of Agamotto, and it is used as a gateway between dimensions."

"Is there a way to bring back the people that vanished?" The Captain asked.

"No," Loki said quietly as he formed a glass vase with his magic. It was clear for a second, then began glowing golden with the enchantment he began carving into its surface, only to turn clear an instant later. "I'm afraid the pendant has been transporting its victims to Hel."

I had gone back to the lab for the rest of the afternoon. It was a bad habit of mine when I was upset, the only way get it out was by working.

I had sat on that hard stool for five hours, working out new formulas, measuring and testing out small samples. The soft knock at the door did not surprise me, however, as I instinctively knew someone would come to find me. That and I had heard the heavy footsteps down the corridor as they approached.

It did surprise me, however, to find Thor squeezing through the door as I called out the invitation to come in. I clumsily closed some containers and peeled off the gloves from my hands. The man was simply stunning to look at. I could see how a primitive society like the Vikings would have worshiped him as a God.

"Umm… Hello…" I began awkwardly, hiding my cold hands inside the pockets of the lab coat. I exhaled loudly.

Fuck it… If this man was to be my brother-in-law I needed to stop being so timid. Well, the way things stood, the bond with Loki might not mean anything anyway, so Thor might never really be my brother-in-law… I shook my head.

"Um… Hi…" I extended a hand. "I don't think we were really ever properly introduced, I'm Brielle."

"An honor to meet you, milady." Instead of shaking my hand, he leaned, taking my hand to his lips and kissing it.

That made me blush.

"Um…" I took back my hand, hiding it back in the pocket. "Um…" What did one say to that?

"I am Thor, son of Odin, and Prince of Asgard." He bowed slightly. "It is a true pleasure to meet my brother's life-mate and his future bride."

That made me stop squirming with embarrassment. Whatever gave him the idea that I would be Loki's bride, I didn't know.

"Ok, let's make one thing clear." I took my hands out of the pockets and crossed them on my chest.

"Yes, milady?"

"First of all, please just call me Brielle." He raised an eyebrow. "Really. And second of all, I'm not going to be your brother's future bride."

"But you share the bond, mi… Brielle."

"Yes…" I sighed, feeling a bit disappointed at the thought, once more. "We do share the bond...but that doesn't mean that we will be together…"

"Milady…"

"I'm sorry, Thor… I don't wanna discuss this." I turned away.

"Would it help if I could assure you that my brother is not the same man that attacked your planet years ago?"

I looked over my shoulder, giving him a small smile. "Are you being honest? Or are you just trying to help out your brother?"

"I am always honest." He gave me a smile and I almost believed him. "My brother has even earned the trust of my teammates "

"I… that's not the only issue…" I sighed, sitting back on the stool and rubbing the ache that was beginning to creep onto my right temple.

"Please, I beg you to consider an audience with him, before our departure."

"Departure…?"

"We take our leave tomorrow morning." Thor began tentatively. If he thought he would change my mind… he was almost right… I felt a painful clench in my chest at the thought of never seeing Loki again… But what had I expected? Of course he'd have to go back to his home planet...

"I…" I shook my head. "Thank you… really, thank you, but I don't think… I think it's best to just cut ties like this..." I swallowed hard.

It was for the best.

"Well, if you change your mind, Brielle. My brother has been transferred to one of the member rooms upstairs. If you'd like to speak to him…" He dropped an access card on the counter. "This is the key to his corridor."

He turned and left before I could answer.

It was almost one in the morning and I was still awake, sitting on the bed, staring at the card in my hands. I had planned to sleep, to forget the day had ever happened, but that had been impossible. The questions and what-ifs would not allow me to rest.

I kept turning the card between my thumb and forefinger.

Leave it alone... it's not worth it… if you go see him things will only get more complicated and it'll be harder to forget him. I was trying to be logical, to listen to reason, but the thought of never seeing him again made me nauseous.

There's nothing left to say, you saw the way he reacted this morning. My mind kept reasoning. He's dangerous. He's a murderer. You can't trust him. Plus, what's the point of going to him? Are you really gonna drop everything and leave the planet? You're just setting yourself up for more disappointment and heartbreak.

I took a deep breath. The yearning to see him was too great, however, and no matter how much I tried to reason, I knew I would still end up going to see him.

I need closure. I told myself as I got up and put on the plush bathroom robe over the sleeping shorts and tank top.

Excitement and nerves began bubbling inside of me leaving me almost breathless. I found a pair of flip-flops, pulled my unruly curls into a loose bun. I exhaled loudly and tied the bathrobe, not forgetting to put the key-card in one of the deep pockets.

I was doing this… I just need closure… I kept telling myself.

I paced around the lobby as I waited for the elevator. The mixture of nerves and excitement forced me to keep taking deep breaths. I needed to keep calm. It wouldn't be good to expect too much. It could go as badly as it had in the morning.

The elevator dinged.

The inside was white, polished marble, a gold rail on each side and another set of doors at the other end. I had never had reason to use this elevator, so I was surprised by the lack of buttons for floors. Instead there was a key-card slot was with a green light next to it. As the doors closed and I inserted the key, the small light changed to red and a gentle female voice said to remove the card.

I barely detected the movement of the elevator, and the doors behind me opened a second later.

The long corridor was empty, same white marble floors, bare white walls, and a white door at the end of it.

I stepped out of the elevator and was startled by how quickly the doors closed behind me. I moved forward slowly, my feet had suddenly turned into concrete as I had lost my courage. I swallowed hard, more nauseous with nerves than excitement now, and I could feel cold sweat beading on my brow.

You need to do this! I told myself. You need to be brave!

I exhaled loudly and walked forward, extending my hand to knock, but stopped at the last second.

I was about to turn away, but stopped, startled by the sound of his voice coming from inside.

"Please come in..."

He had stopped pacing as soon as he had heard the elevator doors close.

Relief washed over him and he put a hand to his chest, taking a deep breath to try to calm his fluttering heartbeat. Happiness, a feeling he seldom felt nowadays, warmed his insides and a wide grin split his lips.

He had feared he had missed her while he showered. He had wondered if he should ask where to find her, so he could go see her, but it was so late now, and he doubted anyone would help him after the way he had spoken to her that morning.

He had dressed quickly after his shower, a simple grey shirt and black pants that had been left for him, and he had waited, at first sitting on the sofa in the minimally decorated sitting area. But he had been unable to keep still. So he paced the length of the room, walking back into his room and out over and over again.

It was such a relief that she had come, and he had been prepared to wait all night for her. All that mattered was that she was here…but why wasn't she knocking? He heard her move slowly through the corridor, stop and then walk a few more steps, but no knock came. He could sense her, he noted, could sense her hesitation, could hear the nervous fluttering of her heartbeat. She was scared, it made his smile falter a little, but he understood. Their previous encounter had not been the most encouraging.

"Please come in…" He whispered hopefully to himself.

She must have heard him, because the door creaked open a second later, and she stepped in.

It wasn't often he found himself breathless, but it would seem the sight of this woman would always have that effect on him.

She was dressed in a simple pink bathrobe that almost reached her knees, and matching plastic sandals. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, but some of the curls were loose around her forehead and on the sides. There was nothing impressive or intricate about her outfit or hair, yet she was the most alluring woman he had ever laid eyes on. Even in the dim light, and although she hadn't looked up to see him, he noticed the blush in her cheeks. She busied herself by placing the white keycard on the small table next to the door.

She closed the door behind her and pushed herself against it. He felt a pang of guilt and sadness, that she was not coming closer, but he figured she must still be afraid of him.

He would change that.

"Look I'm just…"

"I am so pleased…"

They both spoke at the same time but stopped, the blush burned darker on her freckled tanned skin as she bit her lip and finally looked up to see him.

He felt his breath catch in his chest one more.

"Sorry, you should…"

"I'm sorry, please…"

They both smiled at that, but he continued.

"Please, continue."

She lowered her eyes at that, biting her lip harder before taking a deep breath.

"I just… I just wanted to say goodbye…" She said softly.

"Oh…" He was a master of hiding his emotions, but this time the disappointment in his voice was evident. He leaned back, sitting on the back of the sofa in the sitting area.

She took a step forward but faltered and leaned against the door once more. He was briefly hypnotized by the way her hands began fiddling with the belt of her bathrobe.

"Um…" She struggled with the words, as he looked up at her face. She avoided his gaze, looking down to her hands instead. "I just.. I think it's for the best… you know?"

He took a deep breath. He understood, but it didn't mean he wasn't disappointed, or that he hadn't hoped that somehow… No, it had been foolish of him to hope. Life had taught him to know better.

Standing tall once again, he willed his voice to become less emotional, detached.

"I understand." He said firmly, which made her instantly look up.

As she looked at him, she seemed to shrink into herself, wrapping her arms around herself.

He hoped the pain he felt was not evident in his face.

"You're human after all." He managed to smirk. "How long is a lifetime for your species?" His brow furrowed trying to remember the right number. "Eighty? Ninety years? It wouldn't have worked out."

"Yea…" Her voice broke slightly and she looked down. "I just never thought my soulmate would be…"

"A monster?" He supplied for her. The look she gave him was one of pure hurt and it made him swallow hard.

"An alien…" She finished quietly. "You're nothing like what I had imagined… but then, I'm sure I'm not what you expected either…" She gave him a sad smile.

"To tell you the truth," his tone was still cold. "I was not even aware that I was destined for a life-mate, so I never hoped for anything, but I have to agree that you're hardly my type."

"Oh…" The sound was so quiet and so full of pain that he wished he hadn't said anything, but it was best to cut ties with her now, remind them both that nothing could come from this.

Still, he felt guilty to be purposefully hurting her, and if he could admit it to himself, he'd known he was trying to bait her. Her anger would be easier to deal with than the sadness in her voice. She stayed silent for what seemed an eternity, her lips parting a few times but no words would escape them.

She shook her head, took a deep breath, and stood straight, turning to face the door.

He almost reached out, almost stepped forward, almost uttered a word to stop her. Instead he tightened his hands into fists, short nails biting into his palms.

She reached for the handle, but didn't open the door.

"I'm still glad I got to meet you, though." He could hear the tears in her voice. "At least I won't be waiting forever now."

He was a disappointment to her, and yet she was still glad their lives had crossed paths. He could only remember one other moment when he had felt complete regret for his past decisions, and that was the day his mother had died.

She turned the handle.

"Wait…"

I froze.

I didn't want him to see the tears in my eyes, but I couldn't move.

I could feel him walk up behind me. I could smell the familiar scent of the shampoo he had used in his shower - the same designer shampoo that all staff found in their own bathrooms. I could almost feel his breath on my back. It sent a chill up my spine and made me sigh out loud. My stomach clenched and I felt butterflies for the first time.

Long, warm, fingers wrapped themselves around my right wrist, raising my hand, bending it gently at the elbow. He opened my palm and placed something cold there, pressing it shut with his own hand.

"It was my mother's." He began, no more than a whisper, but he continued when I began to protest. "I will not allow you to refuse it."

"I..."

"Please…"

I nodded slightly, still staring at the golden door knob, and wondering what the gift could be. I was entirely too aware of how close he was, too aware of his touch, the way his hand was holding mine so gently, his breath on my neck. I noticed the buzzing sound in my ears again, but I pushed it to the back of my mind.

He set my hand down on my side, but his fingers lingered there for more than a few seconds.

I shut my eyes tightly, swallowing hard, as he ever so softly trailed his fingers on the back of my hand as he moved his hand, but he didn't step away. This was it. I tightened my grip on the item he had placed in my palm, I needed to turn the handle now. I needed to leave.

I couldn't.

This would be the last time I saw him.

My soulmate, the person I had been waiting for my whole life. To say I was disappointed was an understatement. I had hoped for so much, dreamed about a future, but it was all gone now. And this would be the last time I would see him.

I turned abruptly, wrapping my hands around him in an awkward hug. It made him step backwards slightly.

"Thank you." I whispered against his chest.

I felt his chest rumble as a small chuckle escaped his lips. I sighed loudly, melting into his chest, his scent overwhelming my senses. Gently, as if not to startle me, he peeled his arms out of the hug and wrapped them around me. I noticed our height difference, the top of my head barely reaching his shoulder. He brought one of his arms around my waist, the other one wrapping over my shoulders. He held me so tightly, lifting me to my toes. His scent, his warmth, and that calming buzzing that grew louder in my ears began to engulf me.

My face fit so perfectly against his neck, and as he lowered his face so that his cheek rested against mine, the need to turn my head and kiss him overwhelmed me, so I buried my nose deeper against his skin.

The feeling of comfort and sense of belonging was so strong.

How would I be able to give this up? How would I be able to go a whole lifetime without feeling this again?

I turned my head slightly. He did the same. Our lips came in contact...

There it was again, the buzzing sound, so much louder, except it wasn't just buzzing, there were sounds, voices, words.

My life-mate…

My soulmate…

Yes…mine…

Mine…

Mine…

Can't let go…

Can't give her anything…

He tightened his arms around me, he seemed to notice it as well. He gasped silently against my lips, his breathing stilled for a moment.

Mine… I can't give her up…

Am I… ?

Are you…?

It was his voice, and my voice, but neither of us were speaking.

Loki… ?

His name didn't come out of my lips, yet the sound echoed in my head, in his head.

I gasped, pulling myself away, and bumping against the door in the process. His eyes went wide, his face more pale than before, and I knew my face mirrored his.

Scared and confused, my brain went into fight or flight mode.

I ran.

I couldn't remember how I got to my room, much less why I was sitting in an empty tub, cold and shivering.

I swallowed hard, trying to calm myself, and trying to make sense of what had happened. However, no matter how many times I went through it, I could not decipher if it had been real. It seemed like a dream.

Was it all a dream? Had I imagined it all?

The pain in my right hand, was clear proof that it had all been real. I opened my palm. The metal edges of a pendant had bit into the skin.

Highly polished silver, no bigger than a quarter, with intricate stonework that resembled flower petals surrounding a large green stone.

It was beautiful.

I traced my finger around the small glittering stones of the six petals, trying hard to ignore the fact that the green stone in the middle resembled the color of his eyes. The color of the eye I had lived with for more than thirty years.

I stood on wobbly legs and got out of the tub, walking unsteady towards my dresser to find the small white and blue jewelry box I had inherited from my grandmother. There I found a silver chain, a bit tarnished from lack of wear.

I walked back into the bathroom, placing the pendant on the chain and looking up at myself as I tied it around my neck.

I smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes. It was funny, the color of his eyes would always be with me, even now that both my eyes matched. I traced the green stone now, admiring the cut of the stone and the way it caught the light and sparkled.

"It doesn't have to be the end…" A voice whispered.

My eyes opened up wide and I jumped back, removing my hand from the pendant and looking around from the source of the voice.

The words had been so clear, but I was alone.

Had it been Loki? After what I had experienced just few hours ago, I wouldn't doubt it, but it hadn't sounded like him. I looked around the room and the bathroom again.

Maybe I was just too tired. It was past four in the morning and I was physically and emotionally exhausted. I could have imagined it…

Still…

I went back to staring at my reflection in the mirror. Hesitating at first, I bit on one of my long nails, and after gathering my courage, I touched the pendant again.

"Loki?" I asked, my voice no more than a whisper. I didn't want to seem crazy, but knew I pretty much was to be asking a question to a pendant.

There was the distinct sound of laughter, which, if I had been less tired, would have really pissed me off. Yet, what caught my attention was that it sounded clearly female.

"I'm afraid not, my child…" She said, the mirth in her voice very pronounced.

"Um…" I was a little disappointed it wasn't Loki, but in the back of my mind I had known it wasn't him.

Whatever had happened earlier with Loki had felt different. The way his words or thoughts, or whatever I had been in my mind had been as if it had been my own thoughts. This was different. The voice was clearly coming into my ears, but sounded very distant.

"Then, who are you?"

"The sun will be rising soon. We have enough time for me to either explain myself, or to help you be with Loki. It's your choice."

I frowned at that.

Trust the incorporeal voice from the pendant and somehow have a chance to be with Loki or let it explain who or what it was, and lose that chance.

I played with the pendant for a second, caressing the green stone, as I bit my lower lip.

"Tell me what to do."


	2. Chapter 2

2

I had read a very popular set of children's books about wizards and magical schools when I was finishing high school and throughout college. In one of the books, the main character begins hearing incorporeal voices. After telling his two best friends about it, they warn him that hearing voices was a bad sign, even in the magical world. I should have known that hearing incorporeal voices and listening to their instructions was not to be recommended in the real world either.

The pendant had led me out of my bedroom, I was glad to have had enough foresight to at least put on a pair of jeans and and some socks and tennis shoes before letting it lead me into the predicament that I was in now. I mean, what kind of person runs around listening to a voice from a pendant at four in the morning in just their pajamas. Just crazy people, and I wasn't crazy, although the events of the day had left me questioning my sanity.

The voice led me to a highly secured room in the tower, the kind that needed a fingerprint and retinal scan for clearance, which I did not possess. However, as we stood in front of the door, a gold ribbon of light emerged from the pendant and somehow opened the doors without the need for clearance and without triggering any alarms.

The dark room was mostly empty, with some prototype weaponry and armor set on the tables. The item the voice asked me to seek, however, was encased in a clear glass urn. It was another necklace, a gold square pendant with a large dark purple stone in the middle. It was emitting a very bright yellow glow, which even in the unlighted room allowed me to see clearly.

As the voice had instructed, I touched the vase which instantly disappeared. It left a thread of golden energy surrounding my hand, which I was told to aim at black stone, being very careful not to touch it. At first nothing happened, so the voice prompted me to concentrate, to visualize the energy entering the stone. It took a moment, but the energy finally began flowing into the dark stone, it swirled inside and turned the stone a bright yellow.

 _"Quick, put it on!"_ The voice ordered.

I didn't even hesitate.

I should have, but I didn't.

I should have thought about consequences, should have thought about what I was really doing. Just as I had done of my whole life. After all,"look before you leap," was practically my middle name. Yet, I didn't even ask what would happen, or how this would help me be with or see Loki again. As I slipped it over my head, I just kept following the directions without thinking.

"Concentrate." She instructed again as I closed my eyes. "Think about him, picture him in your mind."

I didn't know what I was supposed to be waiting for, but I kept picturing him in my mind. I could almost feel the way his arms wrapped around me. The way he had pressed me against him. The warmth from his body, his scent, his voice.

It happened then.

All the air rushed out of my lungs and I spun as if I was caught in a tornado. It happened so quickly that the second my eyes flew open, I was falling to my knees on to the stone floor. I threw out my arms to catch myself, more than a bit disoriented.

After the dizziness passed, I looked around, stone walls and tall golden pillars surrounded me. I found myself in a dimly lit hallway, there was an echo of voices from somewhere far, and to be honest the place was really creepy.

"Where are we?" My voice was so quiet I wondered for a second if the pendant had heard me.

"Asgard." She answered, the voice had grown louder and stronger.

"Asgard?" I squeaked out. "Asgard?! Why did you bring me here?"

"I'll explain, but first of all we need to get rid of the necklace that got you here."

I looked down at the long necklace still around my neck, the stone had turned black.

"Don't touch it!" My hand froze midair. "We need to get rid of it soon, before anyone sees you. Quick, I'll lead you through the castle."

OoO

Loki had been too stunned to go after her. By the time his feet were ready to listen to his brain, it had been too late to find her. He had walked out to the elevator, but hadn't stepped in.

Where would he go?

It was late and the nightwatch might not appreciate a criminal walking around unattended, much less help him find her.

He sat at the edge of his bed now, staring at a spot on the carpeted floor, too lost in his own thoughts.

During his magic studies with his mother, when he was young, he had learned about those that shared the bond, but he had never really cared to learn about the magic behind it. It had not appealed nor applied to him, so he had read briefly on it, and had moved on to more interesting subjects. He had never heard of a telepathic bond between life-mates. Again, he had never cared for the subject, and had never broached the subject with anyone that shared the bond.

The experience left him feeling exhausted, vulnerable… raw… and empty…

He could only imagine she felt the same or worse. To have someone meld with your mind, to enter and witness your innermost thoughts and memories, was too intimate an experience. Neither of them had been ready for it, so it hadn't been a surprise that she had panicked and ran. Having experienced nothing like it himself, he too had been thoroughly disconcerted and overwhelmed. He needed to learn more about this bond, perhaps when he was back home he could ask Thor to find the tomes he had ignored as a child to learn more about it.

The thought of his life back at Asgard made his stomach clench unpleasantly.

He had never hoped for something like this, for a partner, for a life-mate. It was a cruelty that the Fates had given him such a small taste of what could have been. However, he was not surprised, this was his life, and he was no stranger to suffering.

He looked up as the window shades began opening automatically, letting in the sunshine that had come too soon. A bit unsteady on his feet he finally rose. He dared not hope, but a small part of him wished that she would perhaps come see him off. If nothing else, to make sure she was alright after the night's events.

With a deep sigh he returned to the bathroom, perhaps a cool shower would make him feel less… less like he had just been torn apart from inside and put together incorrectly.

After the shower, which didn't help much, he dressed himself in his usual attire and ate some of the breakfast that had been delivered at some point during his shower.

He met his brother at the penthouse half an hour later. As he stood next to his brother, outside the tower as they prepared to part, he kept looking, wishing, hoping that she would come. The doors opened, but it was just Natasha who had been missing from the group. He looked at her face briefly, and noticed the way she very gently shook her head no.

Brielle wasn't coming.

A small frown formed on his lips for just a second, and he gave the woman a curt nod as a thank you.

"Thank you," It was Stark who spoke as he brought his attention back to the group. The shorter man reached and shook Loki's hand. "For the help."

"It was my pleasure." Loki pushed himself to get the words out of his lips as he shook the man's hand briefly. "Thank you for allowing me the opportunity."

After short goodbyes and words of gratitude from the others, the portal was opened, and both him and his brother disappeared in a rainbow of lights.

OoO

The pendant had led me through a maze of hallways, stairways, and empty rooms. Several times I was told to hide in rooms or hallways, as groups of guards, that the voice called Einherjar, passed by in their nightly routines.

A chill ran up my spine when I was ordered to go up a set of dimly lit stairs, there was a knot in my throat, and my breathing became just a little more shallow. Perhaps it was how exhausted I suddenly felt, or maybe it was the fact that I was in another planet and the reality of it was just beginning to settle in my mind.

No, that was not the reason.

For a while now, since I had ducked into one of the rooms, I felt as if someone had been watching me. I kept looking back expecting to find someone walking right behind me. I took a deep breath before I began climbing. Slowing down every time I came into a landing and looking around and back for good measure.

I climbed for a good ten minutes - this castle seemed to go on forever - until finally I arrived to the end of the stairwell.

The final hallway was different.

It had a grand balcony, wide golden pillars and open archways looked over a grand city that even bathed in moonlight sparkled and shone like a glittering diamond.

It took my breath away. I couldn't help but approach the ornate stone balustrade to get a closer look.

"It's beautiful…" I sighed, enjoying the small gust of wind that caressed and cooled my skin.

"It is… " The voice was so quiet now, almost forlorn. "but we must move on."

Frowning a little, I tore my eyes from the beautiful sight and kept walking forward until I came to a pair of large golden doors.

Intricate golden filigree decorated the heavy wood. I would have stopped and admired it longer, had it not been for the voice urging me along. I closed the door behind me, struggling a bit, the doors were incredibly heavy, and I was so fatigued by now. A gust of wind sweep into the room before I closed the door. It left a trail of sweet perfume behind, which made me wrinkle my nose.

To my surprise, the candles that were settled on long golden holders lit up as I closed the door. I pressed myself against the door, my heart rate jumping as I expected guards to burst out from some unseen hiding spot.

"Is that... normal?" My voice was a trembling whisper after no one jumped out of the shadows.

"Yes…" The voice from the pendant answered, but it did not elaborate.

Feeling less on edge, I stepped further into the room.

The room was beautifully decorated, gold lattice panels and heavy embroidered drapes decorated windows as high as the ceilings. A variety of lounging chaises, upholstered in deep green and purple velvet fabrics, surrounded the circular room. All of them decorated with neckroll and square pillows as well as silk embroidered throws. Several tables were littered with gold and silver objects, and other seemingly interesting objects that I didn't bother to explore further. There was a large octagonal above-ground-pond in the middle of the room, pink and red flower petals floated on the surface of the calm water.

"Go through the doors to the left."

I tore my gaze from the petals and noticed the set of doors to the left of the pool.

"You will find what we need, there."

I did as instructed and pushed another set of heavy doors open.

The room was just as luxuriously decorated as the other one, with matching curtains, and a chaise with the same fancy pillows and throws. In the middle of this room, there was a smaller, basin full of dark water which lit up with low flames as soon as I stepped in. It made me jump as well, and I forgot to close the doors behind me. I was so exhausted, and that chaise seemed so comfortable, perhaps when we were done with whatever we were doing, I could take a short nap there.

"We will need a variety of ingredients…"

To the right of the doors, there were shelves of delicately arranged glass bottles and flasks, full of brightly colored liquids, stones, and powders. I smiled to myself, now this was more my speed, chemistry was bound to be similar here in Asgard, and that I made me feel less out of place.

I followed the instructions, carefully selecting the ingredients and measuring out what I needed into a deep bowl. As instructed, I walked back to the large pool outside, carefully holding the ingredients inside the bowl and two small bottles of blue and orange liquid. Slowly, I made my way down the small set of stairs that led to the pool outside. I felt a small rush of wind, dragging that sweet perfume into the room I had just left. I stopped just before the last step, looking back into the room.

There it was again… that feeling that I was not alone, that I was being watched. I almost went up the stairs and into the room again, but the voice from the pendant prompted me to hurry, so I moved on.

"First, slowly dust half the powder into the water."

I set the bottles on the edge of the pool and measured out half of the brown sweet-smelling powder onto my palm, dusting it gently into the pool. The color of the pool changed from clear to a deep blue as it began swirling gently, creating a small vortex in the middle.

"Now, pour the orange liquid in, again, slowly."

I set the bowl with the rest of the powder down, and unstoppered the bottle with the orange liquid. After pouring it in, I followed the same steps, dusting the rest of the powder in, and pouring the blue liquid in. The water had turned dark, viscous, and shiny. The vortex that swirled in the middle of the pool began picking up speed making the air around the room swirl into it with its force.

It was hypnotizing and I was so tempted to touch it… I reached my hand out...

"Brielle! Brielle!"

The voice from the pendant broke the spell and I retracted my outstretched arm.

Well, perhaps this "magic", is not that much like chemestry… I thought.

"Carefully take off the necklace and drop it into the pool. Remember not to touch the stone or the water."

I nodded, and felt stupid doing so. I was sure the voice from the pendant could not see me nod… I shook my head and kept on following instructions.

The pendant with the black stone felt heavier as I took it off. The water swirled faster, water splashed out from the sides of the pool, the force of water and wind made me pull back a bit. But I held the pendant by the chain and noticed that the stone in the middle began changing colors and glowing brighter, making me squint as I extended my hand to drop it.

A shattering sound that came from the room broke my gaze away from the pendant. I frowned. What had fallen and broken? I had made sure to put all the items back where they belonged...

"Brielle! Drop it in!" The voice was yelling, the sound of the wind and the water had grown so loud.

I willed my hand to open, to let go, but an unseen force kept my hand closed. It almost hurt to try to open it. The fire in the lanterns began to flicker with the force of the wind that swirled around the room and and the pool was dragging me closer to the center.

The large heavy doors to the room burst open, and in came a fleet of guards, yelling, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. My heart was pounding so hard in my ears, I was trying so hard to pull myself back so the pool wouldn't drag me in, and the pain to open my hand was increasing. One of the guards stepped closer to the pool in an attempt to get to me. He screamed as he was dragged into the water. Large arm-like waves rose to drag him into the dark murky swirl of liquid. I reached out with my free arm in a vain attempt to help him, but the water had already submerged him.

I was stunned by the image, my breathing became short and fast, I needed to let go of the necklace.

A scream of pain escaped my lips as I forced my hand to open. Invisible hot needles stabbed into my skin and fingers. I kept groaning as I forced each finger to open, and noticed the burnt marks the chain left as it fell down into the water, which greedily grasped on the the pendant, just as it had done to the poor guard that had gotten too close. The rest of the guards, had pushed themselves against the wall.

I cradled my injured hand against my chest, and tried to push myself away from the violent swirl of water and wind.

"How do I stop it?" I yelled at the pendant, but got no answer. The sound was deafening, the vortex kept increasing in size. "How do I stop it?"

Inch by inch, I kept being dragged closer.

I needed to stop it.

In front of me, someone new came in through the doors, a woman. Tall and dressed in muted green robes, her long blonde hair falling neatly on her sides, unaffected by the growing vortex. She held a large staff with a glowing white stone on the top of it. As soon as she stepped in, she slammed her staff against the pool and yelled a word I could not understand and could barely hear. The vortex shifted and turned into a large bubble the water changing to a clear and colorless once more and quickly bursting and raining back down into the pool. In a matter of seconds the surface had once again become calm, as if nothing had ever disturbed it.

I fell onto my back and grimaced at the pain of falling on the hard stone floor. Before I could right myself again, two guards were by my side, and had me straight on my feet again. I grimaced at the pain on my hand as they pulled it away from my chest and to my side.

"Who are you?" The blonde woman, who now stood in front of me, spoke, "And why did you open a Destruction Chasm? You should know that sort of magic is highly regulated." Her brow furrowed as she gave me a very critical once over. "You're a mortal…" she said in disbelief. "Where are you from? How did you get in the Queen's chambers?" Without waiting a beat she kept yelling at me. "Answer me!" She demanded.

"I didn't… I wasn't… " I didn't even know where to begin, I was too tired and too stunned by everything that had just happened.

"Lady Sigyn," on of the guards called out from the other room, interrupting my pathetic attempt at an explanation. "She's not alone, madam. There is another intruder here." A couple of guards dragged out a statuesque blonde with green eyes from the room, and promptly cuffed her. Her movements were sluggish and she could barely walk, the guards half carried her down the stairs and to my side. As soon as she stood next to me, a waft of her sickeningly sweet perfume drifted my way; I scrunched up my nose, recognizing the scent.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You were the one following me."

She managed to give me a cynical smile.

"Not as stupid as you look." She said groggily.

I tried to shake off the guards, rage surging inside of me and all scruples forgotten as I tried to slap her. It only earned me a tighter hold and a pair of cuffs. I groaned as they pulled back my injured hand.

"Back again, Amora?…" The magician addressed the dazed woman, the disappointment so clear in her voice. "Is as though you enjoy being locked in the dungeons…" She signaled the guards to lift her. "I assume you fell for the sleeping powder trap. You were the one to trigger the alarms." She said simply as she walked up the steps towards the room where I had gathered the ingredients. "And working with a mortal?" The disgust in her voice was unmistakable.

"Hey!" I was quick to protest. "I'm not working with her!" I made a disgusted sound and rolled my eyes at the woman called Amora. "

Amora opened her mouth to retaliate, but the magician, Lady Sigyn, silenced her.

"Take them to the dungeons." She waved her hand as she made her way out of the room.

My stomach felt like dropped to my knees and I began panicking.

"NO! WAIT!" I yelled as the guards began dragging us out of the room and in the opposite direction. "I CAN EXPLAIN! WAIT! STOP!" I kept screaming down the hallway.

"What is this commotion, so early in the morning? The sun has not yet risen and we have not even had our first meal! It is too early for this!" A male voice boomed from behind us.

I couldn't see who it was, but it had made the guards stop. They turned us around, and we found the magician, Sigyn, stopping next to a large red-haired man. If I hadn't seen an Asgardian before I would have thought of him as a giant. He was much larger than Thor, but had a gentle face, even though it was half covered by a long curly copper beard that fell down to his chest. His hair was just as long, and he was dressed in hard metal armor with red accents.

"Volstagg. Sir." Sigyn addressed him and bowed slightly. "We found this pair of women that broke into the Queen's chambers, they were stealing, and this one here opened a Destruction Chasm." She waved in my direction.

"A Destruction Chasm? That's impressive!" The man called Volstagg raised both his eyebrows as he looked at me.

"Sir..." Lady Sigyn's voice was soft but reproaching.

"Well, it is…" The large man laughed.

"You will agree that they should be sent to the dungeons?" Sigyn ignored his laugher and continued.

"Please, don't!" I yelled. "I can explain!"

"Silence." Sigyn admonished quietly, giving me a threatening look.

"NO!" I screamed at her and her eyes narrowed further. "I wasn't stealing." I looked at the large man. "I was guided here by the pendant." If I thought their eye brows couldn't go up higher, I was mistaken. "Just ask the pendant! It lead me here!" I raised my chin, in an attempt to make them look at it.

Sigyn gasped. "You stole from the queen's jewels?!"

"No! What? No! That was a gift!" I cried out as she tore it off my neck.

"You stole it!" She cried out.

"No! No! It was a gift from Loki! It brought me here." I struggled against the guards to no avail. "Well, the other necklace brought me here, to Asgard. But the pendant, that pendant was leading me here. The voice guided me through the castle and she led me into the room…"

"The pendant was speaking to you, woman?" Volstagg questioned.

"YES!" My voice had become shrill as panic began to set in. They needed to believe me, they needed to understand. "Just ask it a question!" I added. "Just touch the stone and ask it a question! It'll answer you!" I prompted him.

He hesitantly grabbed the necklace and touched the green stone with his large thumb. "Pendant?" He began doubtfully. "Did you bring this woman here?"

We all stared intently at the necklace. After a few seconds had passed, and no sound came from the pendant, Volstagg took a deep breath.

"Ugh! Ludicrous!" Sigyn let out, exasperated, taking the pendant back.

"No! NO!" I yelled. "Wait! Let me touch it! It talked to me."

"Silence!" Sigyn yelled at me once more, banging her staff once more.

"If I may be of help." Amora piped in. "I followed her up here, and she seemed to be talking to herself… I think she's simply... mad." She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"No! Stop it!" I yelled at her. "I'm not lying, it spoke to me after Loki gave it go me. He said it was his mother's. Please, just ask Loki!"

"She's clearly insane and we're foolish for even listening to her." Sigyn spoke, addressing Volstagg.

"Well, the pendant did belong to the queen, but her story is ludicrous. Why would Loki have this in his possession, he's not even in Asgard at the moment." The man reasoned. "Throw them both in the dungeon until we can get his cleared." The large man waved his hand dismissively and turned away.

"No! No! Stop!" I yelled after him. "Just ask Loki! Please!

"Silence, I said." the blonde magician yelled and banged the base of her cane against the floor a third time.

My voice died in my throat. I tried to scream again, but no sound came out.

Nothing.

I began breathing fast. I couldn't make a sound. I tried screaming at the top of my lungs, as a test and out of desperation, but no sound came out.

She had taken away my voice!

I can't just end up in a dungeon.

How long would I be there? How would I be able to find Loki? Tears began pouring down my cheeks. I kept trying to scream. It all had to be a nightmare, but I knew it wasn't.

Panic settled in and I kicked and punched and fought against my captors. It was of no use. I was dragged down the hallway and into the cold dungeons nonetheless.

OoO

Thor had escorted his brother to the dungeons.

They had skipped the Head Council meeting that he had arranged before they had left. Instinctively noting Loki's dark mood, he knew better than to bring it up, so he had brought him straight down.

He had also, avoided the subject of Brielle. Although he had wondered if she had gone to meet him. Perhaps the woman had been true to her word and had cut ties with Loki forever. Having never experienced something as deep as the bond, he did not know if it was possible for two people that were brought together by fate and magic to go on without each other. For his brother's sake, he wished it was so.

Loki walked into the cell without a word, turning away from him.

Thor opened his mouth, trying to find the words to console his brother, but he found he had nothing to say. He had no advice, no words of wisdom, no way to comfort his brother.

He shook his head, perhaps he could find a way to bring his brother's life-mate to Asgard. To convince her to at least visit him… or maybe he should stay out of it… It was moments like these when he wished his mother was still alive, to advise him… She would surely know what to do. He took a step back, ready to leave, but just as he turned away, Loki spoke.

"Thor?"

"Yes, brother!" All too eager to help, he walked back into the cell.

"Mother's books on Magick…" He asked quietly.

"Yes…" Thor answered tentatively. There were many in the series, and he knew some of them were dangerous. He trusted his brother, but in his dark mood, he might try something stupid.

"I just need the ones that explain the life-mate bond…" Loki spoke as he sat at the edge of his bed, hanging his head low, and pressing a hand to his eyes. It was interesting that even as troubled and exhausted as his brother seemed, he was still able to read Thor's hesitation.

"Of course, brother. I will arrange to have them delivered as soon as they are found."

"Thank you." Was the last thing Loki said.

Thor took his leave then, heading to the throne room, where he found the Council still waiting for him.

"I apologize for being late." He said quietly as he took the throne. It always made him feel uncomfortable, sitting here. After all, he had refused the crown from his father, twice.

They all gathered around him, his faithful warriors as well as the the council members his father had appointed before his death.

"Loki…?" One of the elders asked.

"Will not be joining us…" Thor interrupted, but continued before anyone could begin jumping into conclusions. "He had a… troubled… time in Midgard."

"A setback?" Sigyn, one of the only members that had actually been chosen by his mother, questioned tilting her head slightly and narrowing her eyes.

"No." Thor quickly reassured them. "Actually, something that could work to our advantage…"

"Sir?" A guard had just walked in, interrupting him. "I'm very sorry for the interruption sir." The guard bowed.

Thor shook his head, dismissing the apology. "What is it?"

"Heimdall has sent me sir, says he has an urgent message and that you are needed back in Midgard immediately."

"I will be with him, right away." He turned to the rest of the room. "I'm sorry my friends, members of the council, we shall continue this discussion after my return." He sighed and lifted himself from the throne, wondering just what threat might be lurking in Midgar. Still, he remembered his promise to his brother.

"Sigyn?" He separated the tall blonde from the group, careful to remain out of earshot. .

"Sir?"

"My mother's books on Magick…?"

"Yes…" She said tentatively, narrowing her eyes at him.

"All the tomes that talk about the life-mate bond." She narrowed her eyes even further, making her blue eyes almost disappear. "If you could please have them delivered to my brother's cell as soon as possible, I would be very appreciative." He really disliked how mistrusting she seemed of him.

"But...sir…"

"As soon as possible." He interrupted, giving his voice a more authoritative tone.

"Umm…of course." She nodded, the confusion in her face so evident.

"Thank you." He said before leaving.

OoO

Life always found a way to make you pay for your mistakes.

Loki knew this from experience. Unfortunately for him, he had caused a lot of pain and suffering, and now it was his turn.

Years ago, when he had been betrayed by his family -or what he had taken as betrayal- a fire inside of him had pushed him to fight for what he foolishly thought was rightfully his. During his departure from Asgard an infuriating rage had kept him going. No matter the adversity; he had been able to overcome and face some of the worst places in the galaxy in order to get back and achieve his goal of ruling Asgard.

When his mother had died the pain had been devastating. A knot in his throat made it hard to breathe every time he thought about it. The anguish, the guilt, they had been draining, but he had still felt the need to get his rage and pain out. He had destroyed everything in his dungeon cell, but nothing had brought relief. Not until Thor had come calling. The need for vengeance had brought him to act, and to destroy the dark elves with his brother. They had also brought him to change his ways. It had been a slow process and getting over his pride and accepting his errors had been difficult. It was all worth it, however, knowing that he was on his way to becoming the type of man his mother would have been proud of.

This heartbreak, however, had left him numb.

He had remained in bed for the rest of the day as depression had settled in. Rest had not come as he slept, leaving him more exhausted than before, and he had no desire for food or drink. The numbness inside him was crippling. Heart-break was not something he had ever experienced, and it had left him with no glimmer of hope to bring him out of his despair. He felt physically ill, something he had rarely experienced, but he did recognize.

He remained in a sleepy stupor. Drifting in and out of lucid dreams that melded with reality. For a minute he was back in Midgard, he was holding her again. He could hear her voice, the way she whispered his name.

"Brielle…" he whispered between dreams.

He could smell her perfume… and she was calling to him.

"Loki…"

"Loki…"

Her scent wasn't quite right, and her hair was blonde and long and it was getting in his nose.

"Loki…Loki!"

He bolted up pushing himself away from the person that had been shaking him awake.

"I apologize, I did not mean to startle you." Sigyn's voice was no more than a whisper as she stepped back and clasped her hands together. Whether she noticed the way she began forcefully wringing her hands together, he didn't know or care to at the moment.

He took a deep breath, the pounding headache that made him sway slightly on his seat brought on a wave of nausea.

This illness, again, was so foreign.

"Are you…" Sigyn reached a hand to his shoulder, "well?"

Unconsciously, he recoiled from her touch, and she retracted her hand as if she had touched fire.

"I'm fine." He lied. "What do you want?" He finally turned his eyes to her.

Beautiful as always, her hair had grown longer since the last time he had seen her, which had been years. It now reached past her waist, but was the same golden color of unharvested wheat on a bright sunny day. Dark blue eyes that were framed by long thick lashes, and a small shapely mouth painted in a orange red color that complimented her well. Tall and regal, she was dressed in her usual pale green robes, a uniform given to the highests achieving wizards that served the kingdom. Although, she was visiting without her staff, he noted. A wise move, considering she was visiting a dangerous felon.

She had remained quiet so far, starting at him, and analyzing him just as he had her. A blush colored her pale skin as he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

A few days ago, he would have been glad to see her. Even with the shy and demure act she was attempting to pass up on him.

He knew her better.

It was foolish of her to try to deceive the deceiver.

"I apologize…" She stuttered.

"What are you doing here." He cut her off.

Today she was just a reminder of his past mistakes, and another reason why he couldn't be with his promised life-mate.

"...Thor mentioned you had a setback on your visit to Midgard..." He frowned as he tuned back to what she was saying. "And asked me to bring you these books on the subject, in hopes you could find answers."

He pressed his hands to his temples once more, letting out a frustrated sigh. Thor, again, did more damage than help… He wondered for a moment if it was perhaps hereditary, as Odin had also had a knack for it.

"Thank you." He said quietly, looking at five books she had left on the round coffee colored table. He looked back at her, she had stopped wringing her hands, and the corner of her lip had turned up into a small smile.

He wrinkled his brow, "you may leave." He waved his hand towards the door, not liking the way her demeanor had changed, even if it was subtle, he had noticed it.

"You… you know… even if you can't be with your lifemate..." She stuttered again, a vain attempt to salvage her small slip. "You will always have my loyalty and love…" The faint blush that colored her cheeks made anger swell inside of him.

"Leave!" He screamed.

The rage in his voice made the walls of his cell tremble, and he turned away, knuckles white in an attempt to calm himself.

His blood pounded in his ears and made him feel dizzy. He needed to get rid of this illness; he did not like the idea that it could be so easy to trick him…

OoO

Thor had thundered back to earth as soon as Heimdall had informed him that the amulet that Loki had helped secure, and Loki's soulmate had both disappeared from his Sight.

"Where are they?" He yelled as he burst through the glass door hours ago. The only ones present had been Natasha and Bruce, so he had waited patiently as the team gathered to explain the situation.

Finally, with the whole team in the lab, they had gone through the security footage from the night before.

Only to be left with more questions than answers.

"Where are we on the timeline, Jarvis?" Tony asked as he moved through video files on a holographic screen.

"At 1:17am, Dr. Cordova left her bedroom. 1:21am she accessed the private elevator to the team's sleeping area. 1:23am, she entered Loki's room. At 2:16am she left Loki's room and entered her own room at 2:18am. She left her room again at 4:03am and approached a restricted area on the tower at 4:12am. After that, all audio and picture files are corrupted on that area, sir."

Thor opened his mouth to complain that they already knew that, having seen the footage replay over and over for the last five hours. However, Tony lifted a finger to silence him and spoke.

"What about the motion sensors, Jarvis?"

"Motion sensors are also corrupted sir, however, the weight sensors, registered her walking into the room where the amulet was stored, she took the amulet at 4:24am and at 4:25am she vanished."

"Well, at least we know that she took it, she didn't just get sucked in and sent to hell. That's good, right?" Natasha said from where she sat.

"But we still don't know if she had any help..." Bruce added.

"I knew we couldn't trust the guy." Clint said in a mocking tone.

"We need more details before we jump into conclusions." Thor said before he took a deep breath, trying to convince himself of those words.

"Where there's smoke…" Steve said quietly.

"Anything else, Jarvis?" Tony interrupted.

"There is something, but I am not sure if it's an error, sir."

"Tell us." Tony prompted the computer.

"Well, when Dr. Cordova stepped out of Loki's bedroom her weight had changed."

"Her weight?" Bruce voiced everyone's question.

Thor furrowed his brow. "By how much?" He asked.

"By exactly ten-thousand pounds."

"What?" Everyone voiced in unison.

"That has to be an error." Natasha scoffed.

"Maybe not." Tony interjected. "Jarvis, what was the weight of the amulet we brought yesterday?"

"Seventy tons." Jarvis answered.

"Another error?" Bruce asked.

"No." Tony answered. "I've recorded the weight of every magical object that we have come in contact with and the weight is always seemingly unreasonable."

"Are magical objects really that heavy?" Steve asked the question in everyone's mind.

Tony grabbed a handful of almonds from the cylindrical container he was crying and tossed them in his mouth before he continued. The man was always nibbling at something, a habit which Thor found thoroughly irritating.

"No," Tony continued, " My theory is that since Jarvis can't quantify magical energy, he reads it as weight and temperature." He took another handful of nuts, offering Thor the cylindrical receptacle.

Thor shook his head.

"Temperature?" Bruce asked.

"Jarvis, what was the temperature of the amulet we retrieved yesterday?"

"Fifty-eight hundred degrees Kelvin, sir."

"That's impossible…" Bruce piped in again, almost laughing. "That's the temperature of the surface of the sun. We'd all be dead if it was true."

"Again, magical energy can't be quantified." Tony continued. "Jarvis, what was Dr. Cordova's body temperature before she entered Loki's room?"

"Ninety-eight point six degrees Farenheit, sir."

"What was it when she left the room?"

"Two thousand degrees Kelvin."

"So that means he gave her some sort of magical object?" Steve asked.

"Ding-ding-ding!" Answered Tony. "Jarvis, pull up the image of Dr. Cordova exiting her room at four in the morning."

A large image of the woman wearing a white tank top and a pair of jeans hovered in the middle of the room.

"Jarvis, can you please detect and enhance the area where all that energy is coming from?" Tony asked.

"Certainly, sir."

The image focused in on the woman's chest, zooming in and revealing a clear picture of a necklace. Just a simple silver string holding a pendant…

Thor clenched his jaw.

Intricately woven crystals shaped six petals surrounding a smooth, circular, green gem.

He gripped his hammer tighter, his knuckles white with the tension. Not only did he recognize the pendant, he wondered how Loki had obtained it and what other powerful objects he could be hiding.

"You recognize it." Tony voiced, though it wasn't a question.

"I will return as soon as I have answers…" Thor responded before stepping out into the twilight and calling out to Heimdall.

His brother better have a good explanation...

OoO

Given the traumatizing situation I found myself in, one would think I would have been too preoccupied trying to find a way out of my predicament to rest. Yet all I had done so far was sleep.

Exhaustion, like I had never experienced in my life, had taken over. I had kicked and pushed and cried all the way down to the dungeons, but nothing had helped. By the time my hands were uncuffed and I was shoved into the bright white prison cell, all I could do was collapse on one of the small cots against the wall.

The light, or lack of it, had woken me up. I wasn't sure how long I had slept, there were no windows in the cell. However, the lights had been turned off completely, leaving only the dim glow around the walls as a light source, making me assume it was night-time.

I sat up on the hard cot, waiting for my irritated eyes to stop burning. The events of the day had come flooding in, almost making me sob. My mind was racing, images from the day replaying incessantly as they had in my dreams. Sighing, I leaned my head against the cold wall, in an attempt to clear my mind. I was trembling as I began taking deep breaths in an attempt to keep the nausea at bay. My right hand stung, the burn on my palm was swollen and hot, and it hadn't helped that I had fallen asleep on top of it. After a few seconds of pressing my uninjured hand to my eyes, I finally allowed myself to come to terms with the situation.

I hadn't been a nightmare. It hadn't been my imagination… I was in Asgard and I had been wrongfully imprisoned.

The weight of the realization left me feeling short of breath again. I gripped the thin blanket, my knuckles turning white as I tried to keep myself from falling, I was so dazed.

What was I gonna do?

How would I find Loki?

Not only was I cut off from my friends, my family, any sort of help, but even my voice had also been taken away…

I was alone.

I was helpless.

I was doomed...

A swish and a bright light from the right made me squint and pulled me off the edge of an anxiety attack.

A person emerged from a sliding door, and as the light dimmed behind her, I recognized her as the woman that had gotten us caught.

"Ah! You are alive..." She smiled as she pulled her blonde shoulder-length hair back into a ponytail and walked towards her cot adjacent to the one I had slept on. "Pity…" She said under her breath.

Still tired and unable to answer, I ignored her comment, wondering instead if the room she had just exited was a bathroom.

I stood on wobbly legs and walked over to the seemingly solid wall, but nothing happened.

I turned to her, asking her how to open the door, but no sound came out. She still supplied the answer, however.

"Press your hand against the wall." She had lain on her cot, covering herself up from head to toe in the white sheet, and turning away.

I did as she said and the door slid open.

It was a bathroom.

Smooth dark stone on the floor and walls, a clean odd looking toilet in the same black color, a small washing basin with a mirror, and what seemed to be a shower stall on the corner. The ceiling was a white, light emanated from it, like a sky-light, and it had turned brighter gradually as I explored and used the bathroom.

When I was done, I came up to the washing basin, filling it up with cold water as I looked in the mirror. My reflection surprised me for a second, my eyelids were swollen, and I could barely keep them open, a side effect from crying and spending a whole night awake. My hair had become a hideous mop of tangles and knots, and my lips were cracked from dehydration and as I yawned, a bead of blood formed on the bottom lip.

But I had stopped paying much attention as I stared at myself unblinking, panic was starting to settle in.

I gripped the sides of the basin, and dunked my head in the cold water, coming up for air quickly, but letting the cool water run down my skin.

It helped calm me down.

I breathed slowly.

I was alone, but I wasn't helpless.

I in trouble, but I wasn't stupid. I could figure out a way out of this. I just needed to keep a cool head…. And having just dunked my head in ice cold water, I laughed at the pun.

I splashed more water onto my face, hair, neck, and arms letting the water cool me further and clearing my mind.

I would get out of this one.

I'd figure it out.

After I dried myself off and left the bathroom, I went back and sat down on the cot.

What were my options? I sat there biting my nails for a minute.

I could either wait until Thor, or Loki were informed, but how long would that take. And was I even sure they would even be informed. Plus I couldn't even defend myself or demand anything since my voice had been taken.

So what could I do?

I looked out the room and smiled to myself.

Those clear prison walls were awfully familiar. I got up to investigate the seemingly invisible wall that looked out to the dark stone hallways.

Delicate golden tendrils weaved into a geometric patterns shimmered on the glass wall, depending on the angle you looked at it. I had seen it before, because I had helped replicate it back at home.

From what I remembered, the weakest point was always the spot near the power source. I felt around the wall and walked to the corner. There was a rectangular cutout on each side of the white wall, at the very edge, the light shone brighter nearer to the white wall.

I stepped down to the small ledge that separated the electrified glass and the rest of the prison, and got closer to the edge to look inside the small cutout. I smiled again as I found what I was looking for, and although I could not distinguish anything familiar, I could feel the vibrations from whatever powered the cell through the wall.

I stepped back up the ledge.

Now… to find a way to disrupt the energy source…

I felt for my phone on my jean pockets… it wasn't there. I walked back to the cot and was so relieved to find it between the folds of the covers. I lit up the screen, which blinded me for a second, and after dimming the brightness I was pleased to find the battery was still in the high eighties.

I almost laughed out loud with excitement. It was a good thing I hadn't had a chance to trade in my re-called smart phone, and even then, these batteries were always so easy to overheat and detonate.

Hmm…. I thought for a second. If I did manage to blow it up, what would I do next?

I could run… I should run... perhaps I'd be able to escape. Or maybe I'd be able to find Thor and he could help me.

But if I get caught? I thought to myself… Well, there was the possibility that they'd take me to Thor if I caused enough damage.

I was gonna do it. The time for overthinking was over, I was doing this.

I felt around my hair, finding the metal clip holding up some of the stray curls on my head, I popped it off.

It was a seemingly normal metal hair clip, but it was actually a small multi-tool. I had never really had use for it, other than for holding my crazy hair.

Smiling to myself, I walked back into the bathroom where there was better lighting.

It was time to blow shit up.

OoO

He had spent most of the day sleeping, it had been hours since the guard had brought and taken his untouched dinner.

When he finally rose, the lights in the dungeons had already been dimmed, leaving only the low glow from the cell walls as illumination. He had hoped the extra sleep would rid him of the ill feeling, but it was still there, even now.

He couldn't go back to sleep, however.

Looking at the pile of books that had been set on his table, he decided it was best to get to work. With a wave of his hand, he signaled for the small urn in his prison cell to light up. The small fire came to life, and he sat next to the table as he chose one of the tomes. His time would be better spent researching the subject than trying to sleep.

He thumbed through two books, they had very basic information, but finally in the the third book he found something interesting.

The Bond is universally thought to be of benefit to those touched by its magic. It is with great caution that the authors of this book impart the knowledge of the following incantation.

The rupture of two souls magically bonded is both detrimental and nocuous to both parties and it is highly discouraged as it can also be deadly.

He raised his eyebrows, morbidly interested in the spell, but knowing that this was not the answer he was looking for. The list of elements needed was extensive and rare, not to mention the amount of magic to be used…

Thor burst through the backdoor, so he set down the book on the table, wondering what brought his brother at this late hour.

"Where is she?" Thor demanded.

Loki's eyebrows shot up, and he wondered for a second if his brother was drunk, as it had happened in the past.

"I would love to clarify, if only you did the same for me, brother."

"I am not in a jesting mood, Loki! Now tell me what you did with her!" He advanced into the room, setting his heavy hammer upon the open book Loki had just been analyzing.

"I do not know what you are speaking of." Loki reclined in his seat and crossed his arms.

"Your soulmate has disappeared from earth, along with the amulet you helped us secure, and you tell me you do not know anything about it?" Thor yelled at him.

"W-what?" Loki almost fell off his chair. "What?" His face had paled and he felt his stomach sink to his knees.

The amulet? The amulet that had sent its victims to Hel, she had disappeared with it…

No...

"What sort of magic was in mother's pendant?" Thor grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up. "And why did you have her steal the amulet?" Spit sprayed on his face as his brother yelled at him.

"B-but…I-I didn't..." He struggled to find the words. His throat had become dry and he felt as though he would vomit.

Was Brielle...was she dead...was she...

"Do not lie to me brother!" Thor tossed him back in anger, and having been in such distress, he didn't even attempt to catch himself.

He fell on the hard floor with a thud, his eyesight twisted in front of him. The thought of losing her… forever… his breath caught in his chest.

There was a loud crack and a boom. The walls shook and the electricity flickered, making the cell wall disappear for a second. They both looked out into the corridor, which had suddenly lit up as an alarm rang throughout the dungeons. Thor extended a hand which Loki took and they both walked closer to the transparent wall, looking across the hall, where they could see the whole row of cells in front of them were now open. The prisoners had begun waking and noticing that they were suddenly free and had began pouring out of the cells just as a fleet of guards had begun descending the stairs.

"What is this…?" Thor asked as the fight broke out…

OoO

I jumped at the loud bang, even though I had huddled as far from the wall as possible and covered my ears, I was still startled by loud noise. I was hit by some debri and I coughed as the dust cloud overtook the room. Half blind because of the dust and because all lights had lit up, I jumped up. I wasn't gonna wait around.

An alarm was already ringing, and I knew it would only be a matter of seconds before a guard would come and check, so I began running. I could see stairs a hundred yards ahead of me, and a set of enormous doors.

I would try those first.

I began running, but quickly took in the damage from the explosion. The whole corner and part of the pillar in front of my cell was missing.

"Uh-oh…" I whispered as I realized that not only had I knocked out the power on my prison cell, but on the whole row next to my prison cell, and all the prisoners were beginning to notice they were suddenly free.

I slowed down, more than a bit scared and preoccupied as these aliens, some of them nightmarishly scary, began laughing as they prepared themselves to fight the first wave of guards that had began pouring from the stairs.

Sheesh! No wonder they hadn't taken my belongings, these prisoners looked like weapons, making a human like me, tiny and seemingly harmless by comparison.

I dodged behind pillars and basins lit with fires. It wasn't easy avoiding tossed guards and prisoners while having to look after random sword swings and the stray spear hurled at my direction.

I pushed through, grabbing an abandoned shield and sword that weighed half of what I did, and moving to the other side of the hallway, where the cells were still locked. This way I could avoid the prisoners that were still escaping their cells. The guards were too preoccupied with those attacking them to pay much attention to me, which I took to my advantage as I kept moving forward. I was less than ten yards away from the stairs, so I decided to drop the shield and dash up the stairs. I kept the sword, as I would probably need it upstairs.

I took a deep breath and sprinted forward. I was near the last cell, near the staircase, almost there…

A dead prisoner fell right in front of me, and I was barely able to stop myself, stumbling backwards and falling on my butt.

"Ouch!" I winced before I tried to get up. I was so close, I needed to keep going, I got up ready to start running again, but then I felt him.

Loki…

I looked up, to my right, and there he was.

Loki.

Locked inside his cell, looking at me with wide eyes and mouth agape. It vaguely registered that Thor was standing besides him.

If I could have, I would have laughed, but my face split into a smile and tears of relief began dotting my eyes.

"Brielle…?" His voice was just as incredulous as the look on his face.

I dropped the sword and nodded, moving forward, towards his cell. He smiled for a split second, before his face fell and a look of worry replaced it.

"Ugh…" I let out as a flare of pain struck like lighting from my back to my chest. I looked down and was so confused as to what was sticking out from between my breasts. "Uagh…" I whimpered again as it suddenly disappeared.

It wasn't until I hit the hard stone floor that I realized I had been stabbed.

OoO

Loki reacted.

Not one thought passed through his head, he just took action.

The hammer was there, on the book to his right, and he took it. It didn't even register that he shouldn't be able to lift it.

He just did.

Lightning was summoned, it destroyed the cell wall in front of him, making it burst into a shower of light. His first victim was the creature that had stabbed her. It fell into a screaming fiery heap when Loki was done with him.

Finally, he lifted the hammer above his head, a cry full of fury and rage left his throat as the hammer collected the energy of a thousand bolts.

After he made sure that Thor had lifted Brielle and had stepped back into the cell for shelter, he unleashed the power he had gathered.

He swung it, hitting the ground, creating a quake that made it crumbled into pieces, bringing everyone to the down as a result.

He didn't bother to wait, he knew the next fleet of Einherjar would take care of it.

His brother was exiting the cell.

Without a word between them, Loki took Brielle in his arms and hurried to the Healing rooms.

(9809)


	3. Chapter 3

3

After the dizziness from the surprise explosion dissipated, Amora camouflaged herself, and followed the mortal as close as she was able.

She was surprised to see how ingenious the woman was, and how effortlessly she had escaped their prison. Now, she had hoped for an easy get-away, but was disappointed to see the explosion had also freed other prisoners.

Alas, preoccupied with her own escape, and trying not to get caught in her invisible state, she had fallen behind by the time the mortal got close to the staircase.

When she was able to look up again, what she witnessed had stopped her in her tracks. One minute she was trying to jump over the bodies of prisoners and guards, the next second _Loki_ was wielding _Mjölnir_ and the mortal woman was on the ground bleeding.

Amora fell with the rest of the prisoners after Loki unleashed the power of the hammer, but she recovered quickly enough to see Loki carry the mortal up the stairs.

She was hurting from both the earlier blast and Loki's attack, but she was able to pick herself up and cloak herself again. Slowly, she walked over the bodies of unconscious prisoners and made it to the last cell where Loki had been.

 _The mortal had not lied when she said she knew Loki. That probably meant that she had not lied about his gifting her the Queen's jewel… and if Loki had given her the jewel, then they must have some sort of attachment but… a mortal? And when had he started wielding the hammer?_ She thought as she rummaged around his empty cell looking for anything of value, but not finding much.

Ready to give up, she was about to step off the small ledge when she noticed the books on the table.

She recognized them. Those were very powerful books of Magick that had belonged to the Queen. Books that she had never been allowed to read during the short time under the Queen's tutelage.

She looked around, guards and prisoners were still down but she knew it wouldn't be long before a new fleet would arrive. She couldn't take the books now, but as she approached the book that had been left open, a loud gasp escaped her lips…

 _Could it be true?_ She almost laughed as she reached for the book. _The life-mate bond…._

"Tsk…tsk...tsk… you should have escaped when you had your chance, Amora."

Amora's hand froze mid-air, she recognized Sigyn's voice behind her. "You are foolish to think I cannot see through that illusion?"

Amora dropped the illusion, but picked up the book.

"Why, Lady Sigyn… I was not aware that you and Loki shared the _life-mate bond_!" She said in a cheerful tone as she turned around to face the blue-eyed blonde. "But, what's this?…" she looked down at the book, her brow furrowed. "Why is he researching how to get rid of _bond_?"

"We're not…" Sigyn gave her a very confused look for a moment, but as her face changed to realization, she reached to grab the book, but Amora stepped back.

"Oh!" Amora said surprised, "you mean your _husband_ found his _life-mate_ and it's not _you_? Oh, that's terrible news!" She stepped further back, pressing the book against her chest, her voice full of malice and mirth. "Do you know who his _life-mate_ is?" She teased.

"No…" Sigyn said quietly, but Amora could tell she was not being all that honest.

" _Really_?" Amora continued. "I have a feeling we both met her this morning…"

Sigyn's blue eyes flashed.

Amora gasped. "Ah! _It is_ the mortal!" She said cheerfully. "To think that I could have killed her while she slept…" She growled through her teeth, her green eyes narrowing.

"Would you…? " Sigyn's voice was but a whisper.

Amora gasped. "Lady Sigyn! You forget yourself!" Amora laughed. "You are a respected member to the kingdom.! What would people think if they found out you were asking a criminal to murder your husband's _life-mate_? "

"I-I do not… that is to say…" Sigyn stammered.

"No, no, there's no need to explain." Amora cut off in a sweet tone. She handed the book to Sigyn now, on the page with the _separation incantation_. "If you are truly interested, I would like to propose an alliance." Sigyn's eyebrows shot up as she read the passage on the book. "After all, it would be beneficial for us both." Amora continued.

"Beneficial..." Sigyn said quietly, engrossed in the text.

"You would be rid of the mortal." Amora slowly paced around the magician, if Sigyn did not take the bait, she would have to flee quickly. "And Loki would pay the price for he did to my sister..." She whispered in a darker tone.

"I will not allow you to harm him." Sigyn threatened, tearing her eyes from the page.

"I wouldn't think of it!" Amora feigned a hurt tone. "I just want the mortal… He took Lorelei, I will take his _life-mate_ …" she snarled. "And you would have your husband back!" She finished in a cheery tone.

"I can perform the incantation without your help. What need have I for an alliance with a criminal? " Sigyn narrowed her eyes.

"You can hardly expect him to come back to you, _were he somehow be made aware_ that it was you who cast the spell." Amora threatened as she stepped closer and tilted the book on Sigyn's hands, pointing at the long list of elements that the incantation required. "What's more, some of those elements would be _illegal_ for a respectable member of the _Royal_ _Council_ to acquire, and I have… resources."

They regarded at each other in silence for a moment. Amora fidgeting slightly as she could hear a fleet of guards rushing down the stairs.

Still, Sigyn considered the offer for a moment longer before she spoke again.

"Come with me." She said as she closed the book and signaled Amora to follow.

¨¨°º0º°¨¨

He had refused to leave the room after the healers set her on the bed, and was enraged that a few of them kept dropping instruments and antidotes, as if they were mere children unable to perform their job.

"Come away, brother." Thor entered the healing room and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"No!" He growled as he shook Thor's arm off.

"Loki!" Thor grabbed him by both shoulders, but he did not turn his face away from Brielle who was still bleeding."You've done all you can, now let the healers do their work."

"How am I to leave her with these _fools_?" He screamed, making more than a few of them jump.

"Loki..." Thor said in a calming voice as he placed large hands on his younger brother's cheeks, finally managing to make Loki face him. He pressed his forehead against Loki's and spoke even more quietly. "Brother, it is you holding _Mjölnir_ who is making them nervous _..._ "

Loki looked stunned as he pulled back focusing on the weapon in his right hand.

"Ah…" He said very softly as he realized he had been holding the hammer, which still crackled with electricity.

"Come away, brother. You've done all you can. Leave her to the healers, they _will_ tend to her." Slowly, he allowed Thor to lead him away to one of the private waiting rooms nearby. Once there, he set the hammer down on a small table, and stared at his own hand.

There hadn't even been a question of whether he could when he had picked up the hammer; his focus had been on protecting Brielle.

"How…?" He whispered.

"You're worthy." Thor supplied for him. "You realize what this means, don't you?"

Loki shook his head, and turned to Thor. They would analyze this later, for now, he had other questions.

"What was she doing in the dungeons? Who put her there?"

"I do not know. I was not even aware she was in Asgard." Thor answered as he paced around the room, stroking his beard.

His brother's anxious pacing reflected how Loki felt, his mind wandered back to the other room, where they had left Brielle bleeding... It would not do any good to dwell on what could happen to her…Not now that he somehow had her back… He couldn't think about losing her once more… He shook his head.

"You mentioned the magical relic we found, the amulet. Did she use that to travel here?"

"That is what the team presumed when it went missing, but no one knew where she had gone." Thor explained. "Even Heimdall was unable to _see_ her after she disappeared."

"And mother's pendant?" Loki asked, trying to make sense of what had happened.

"She seemed to be channeling magic from it, I assumed that was your doing." Thor had finally stopped pacing, giving him a small frown.

"I was not even aware that mother's pendant possessed any magical capabilities…" Loki shook his head as he thought back to when his mother had given him the jewel.

It had been years ago, when he was younger and had foolishly come to the _aid_ of a powerful sorceress and an apprentice to his mother.

 _Sigyn_.

Their encounters had been purely physical, no more than mutual attraction and a moment of pleasure, or at least it was all it had been for him. However, as their encounters became more frequent, things began changing.

It began with small words of affection on her part. _I love yous_ , proclaimed in the heat of the moment that begun to slip into their daytime conversations. Seeing the signs of her attachment, he began to pull back, not to mention he had already set his eyes on a different conquest, at the time. It all culminated with her declaration of love for him, and her appeals for help in convincing Odin to end a betrothal that had been thrust upon her.

He had emphasized that her feelings were not reciprocated, yet had agreed in helping her avoid her upcoming nuptials.

Mother could not help, and Odin had not heard Loki.

Odin had political reason to arrange the marriage between Theoric, his highest ranking warrior and head of his _Council,_ to the highest ranking magician in his court. As Sigyn was a ward to the royal court, she had no voice in the matter, and thus was expected to follow the command of her King, or be executed for treason.

Enraged that his father would be so cold as to use his subjects as pawns, Loki had devised a plan.

Impersonating his father, he sent out Theoric among other warriors on a tedious mission to retrieve trading goods from another realm. The area was relatively safe, but the casual skirmish was to be expected from local thieves or marauders. Knowing this, Loki took advantage of the situation, and paid a reliable hunter to kill the squad.

When the task had been accomplished, Loki had disguised himself, taking Theoric's place and fooling Odin into marrying him to Sigyn.

After the ceremony, Loki had revealed himself.

Odin had been furious and had moved to annul the union, which was fine with Loki, as he had only wanted to help Sigyn and had no real romantic attachment to her.

However, Sigyn had once more begged him. Pleading with him to keep the legality of their marriage, even if he wanted nothing else with her. By remaining married to Loki, she would no longer be a ward to the throne, but a _princess_. A princess that could make her own decisions and was no longer at the mercy of Odin's political gains. Of course, she had not used those words specifically, but in the end Loki had accepted.

Their marriage had never been consummated, even when Sigyn had... _insisted_. Loki had begun doubting Sigyn's sincerity by then, unsure if he had been tricked. He thought better of her, but he did wonder at times if the task had all been deviously calculated by the older woman. In the years to come, she always acted like a loyal and dutiful wife, even when Loki did not hide his _affairs_.

His mother had also been upset at first, but she was always very fond of Sigyn, and had wished her son to be happy.

It was then that his mother had given him the jewel.

A simple flower pendant. Polished silver, small and dainty, with artisan stonework that formed flower petals surrounding a large green stone. He had seen her wear it before.

An _heirloom_ , she had said, and a _gift_ to the woman that held _her son's heart_.

He never gave it to Sigyn. He had locked it away until the day of his mother's death, when it had served as a bitter reminder of his mother's love... a love he had never deserved and had rejected while imprisoned...

The doors to the waiting room opened, shaking Loki out of the memory, suddenly alarmed as one of the Senior healers walked in. He recognized the older man. Veideif was his name, and he had been his particular healer as a child and beyond. The expression on the man's face was grave and he felt his stomach sink to his knees.

"Your Grace…" Veideif bowed his head as he addressed Thor. "My Lord," he bowed towards Loki."

"What news….?" Loki began, but stopped, as the healer shook his head. His heart stopped its beat for a moment too long. Loki had never known he could be so frightened before in his life.

"She is not well… and is in dire need of a blood transfusion..."

"What's stopping you?" Loki choked out.

"I'm afraid none of our synthetics are a match for her."

"What?" Both brothers chorused, their confused expressions mirroring each other.

The older man lifted his hand.

"May I ask, my Lord, who is this woman?" He looked from Thor to Loki. "A distant relative?"

"What?" It was Thor who answered. "No! She is Loki's life-mate!"

"Oh… OH!" The surprise on the older man's face made them both furrow their brows. "Then please, Master Loki, follow me at once."

¨¨°º0º°¨¨

Making sure to use the servant corridors, both women made their way towards Sigyn's study.

The walk had been mostly uneventful, with Amora cloaked in invisibility and Sigyn in the lead.

There had been more than a few servants on the corridors. Too curious for their own good, they had been eavesdropping throughout the halls, trying to find out what had happened down at the dungeons. All of them had bowed and moved out of their way, but it was still bothersome.

"What assures me that you will come back?" As soon as they had entered the study she had carefully read the enchantment, found most ingredients she needed for the potion, while also keeping a close eye on Amora. Now that she was done and had discussed the elements Amora would need to gather, Sigyn finally taken a seat on a tall cushioned chair behind her work desk. She folded her arms across her chest as she faced the other woman.

Amora had thrown herself on a chaise, making herself comfortable. "You will just have to trust me." She answered, more interested in her manicure than the conversation.

"I know that I can not trust you." Sigyn said shortly as she shifted on her seat.

Amora sat up, placing a hand on her chest and feigning hurt.

"The innocent act does not work on me." Sigyn was growing more exasperated with the younger _enchantress_.

Amora laughed. "I am pleased that not everyone in the palace is as gullible as they look."

Sigyn lifted an eyebrow. "Your attitude is not helping matters."

Amora sighed. "I apologize if you find my manners offensive." She smirked at Sigyn. "Not all of us had the privilege of a _regal upbring._ "

Sigyn narrowed her eyes at her.

She remembered when Amora and her sister, Lorelei, had been brought to the palace. As it was customary, every few years the palace would issue an invitation for those who had an aptitude in magic. Children and adolescents from from varying backgrounds across the realm would arrive to be tested. If selected, they would leave their homes and families, and be taught by the most skilled magicians in the castle. They were given room and board, and were enlisted as warriors and defenders of Asgard as they got older.

It was a wonderful opportunity for those coming from poorer families or those who had been orphaned, -as was the case with Sigyn- and it was always an advantageous privilege for those of means.

Occasionally, when an exceptionally talented student arrived, the Queen would take them under her tutelage. This had been the case for Sigyn, and later, Amora and her younger sister, Lorelei. However, whereas Sigyn had taken advantage of every opportunity the queen allowed, Amora and Lorelei had been focused on more superficial gains.

They focused their talents on charms that would make them more physically attractive as well as magic that ensnared the senses. However, they had only been under the queen's care for a couple years; Lorelei was still a teenager when she had met her tragic end and Amora had been dismissed from the castle.

Unbeknownst to Amora, Sigyn herself had had a hand on the situation that brought on the ultimate demise of the younger sister, but it would not be beneficial for her to find that out.

Especially now that Sigyn could rid herself of _Loki_ if the spell to rupture the life-mate bond was as _pernicious_ as it promised...

No, it would be best if Amora continued blaming Loki for her own botched plans...

"You know well enough that you could have had the same upbringing if you and your sister had not been so greedy." Amora's face fell for a second, making Sigyn smirk.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Amora's voice was less cheerful now.

Sigyn almost rolled her eyes.

At the time, Amora and Lorelei had thought themselves capable of _ensnaring_ the princes and bettering their station in the palace. Sigyn had been married to Loki for a long time, but he had lost all interest in her and Amora had succeeded in seducing him. Knowing this could be a threat to her own station, Sigyn had only acted to protect her own interests.

Lorelei was already quite infatuated with Thor, and he was all too keen on her advances, but that wasn't enough for him to declare undying love and marry her. Believing their friendship to be authentic, the younger woman had come to Sigyn seeking help with a very complicated and powerful ensnaring potion for Thor.

Sigyn had been nothing but helpful and had prepared it for her… but instead she had made a potion that would make Thor detest Lorelei instead of love her, and the girl had been too trusting to check it.

In the end, it had not been Sigyns fault that they had been attacked by a _Bilchsteim_ and Thor had done nothing to protect the woman he hated after drinking the potion... But she had made sure to _bear her soul_ to the queen and _admit_ that she had found out what Amora and Sigyn were planning.

"You are right." Sigyn threw her hands up. "It was never quite clear why _your_ plan to _inveigle_ the princes ended so tragically." Sigyn leaned comfortably into her chair. "I remember how eager you were to charm _my husband_ …"

"I did more than charm him." Amora cut in smugly.

Sigyn raised an eyebrow, her smile faltering at the comment.

"I'm sure you must blame yourself for convincing Lorelie that your plan would work, but you were too busy throwing yourself at my left-overs to come up with a successful plan." She smiled again when Amora narrowed her eyes at her.

Amora shook her head, smirking as she spoke. "The way heard it, it was you who were left-over after Loki grew tired of you."

" Hmmm…" Sigyn smiled as she attempted to keep her composure. "Perhaps you should have made sure Lorelai had better potion making skills instead of being such an easy whore…"

Amora practically snarled before she threw herself in an ill-advised attack across the desk.

Sigyn barely lifted a finger and the younger _enchantress_ became frozen in midair. She laughed as she slowly rose from her chair and closed the gap between them.

"You may be foolish enough to think you have the upper hand here." Sigyn began sweetly as she tucked a lock of blond hair behind the frozen woman's ear. "But we both know there are immense gaps in your magical education." She produced a black choker from her pocket and very gently fastened it around Amora's neck.

Sigyn sat back down and with a snap of her fingers Amora fell ungracefully on the desk.

"As I was saying." Sigyn continued as the other blonde groaned and fell to her knees and out of sight. "Whereas you decided to focus on vanity and _foolish_ charms, I took advantage of my upbringing."

She watched as Amora painfully crawled back to the chaise she had been laying on earlier, pleased to see the woman was struggling to even speak.

"Now." Sigyn threw the list of items they still needed at Amora whose bloodshot eyes regarded her with rage. "You will bring me the items I need as soon as possible, or…" sigyn smiled sweetly. "You will witness just how vastly different our powers are. Understood?"

"Yes…" the words torn unwillingly from Amora's throat made her dig her long nails on to the chaise under her.

"Pardon?" Sigyn prompted laughing at the younger enchantress.

"Yes...Master…"

¨¨°º0º°¨¨

Without a second thought and forgetting about Thor whom had stayed behind to call for a _Council_ meeting, Loki had followed the healer.

He was brought to a different room than the one they had left Brielle in.

This was in the intensive care ward, where one was tended to when on the verge of death.

As soon as Loki saw Brielle, he froze.

She had been set on a specialized bed full of a golden glimmering liquid that slowed down the metabolism to allow healing. Her nude body had been submerged in the glittering water, a shimmering veil of light above her, showing and monitoring her slowing vitals. The wound between her breasts was still raw and swollen, but no longer bleeding.

She seemed so small and fragile on such a large bed. The need to somehow protect her was strong, but he remained frozen on the spot. Once again, fear like he had never experienced before crippled him.

"Please, sit down my Lord." The old healer guided him to the reclining chair next to the healing bed. "Lay back."

Loki was about to protest, but stopped as soon as the healer began cutting through the left sleeve of his shirt to insert a snug cuff that covered most of his forearm.

"What… ack!" Loki began to ask, but groaned as soon as he felt the stab of an inner needle in the cuff which Veideif was already connecting to a different medical device.

He saw as his own blood, dark red and thick, traveling up the tube and to the device that connected with another bag of clear liquid.

" _What are you doing_?" Loki asked, thoroughly perplexed.

"I am making the synthetic needed for the blood transfer." The healer stated.

"What? But… I thought you said none of the synthetics in Asgard were a match."

"That is because we do not have easy access to Jötunn blood types to make synthetics." Veideif explained as he kept working. "As fate would have it, you are a close match, but it will have to be carefully mixed with a Midgardian synthetic." The healer had gone on to explain but Loki was not listening.

"She is…" Loki's breath faltered and he suddenly felt dizzy. Whether it was due to the shock or the sudden blood drain he wasn't sure. "She's… Jötunn?" His mouth felt dry as he said it.

"Yes, Master Loki." The healer stopped and looked at him wholly confused, "Half-Jötunn, just like yourself, My Lord… I thought you were aware, as she is your life-mate..."

"Half-Jötunn…" Loki whispered, willing his brain to understand. He did not know what was more shocking, finding out that his life-mate was half Jötunn or that he was half.

It stood to reason that the old healer would know this. Loki remembered his mother always brought him to this particular healer as a child even when he was not ill. He also remembered them quietly talking about him, but as a kid he had never truly cared for what was said.

Now he understood the need for constant blood samples in his youth. They had been crucial in making the synthetic that would eventually save his life after long battles. As the healer had mentioned, they did not have easy access to Jötunn blood types...but if he was only half Jötunn...what was the other half?

The healer continued maneuvering different devices, finally connecting it all the healing bed.

Loki would have asked what the other half of his parentage was, if he hadn't suddenly been overtaken by a wave of drowsiness that he could not shake off.

He let his head rest against the cushioned chair. It became harder to keep his eyes open, and impossible to even form words.

In a last attempt to gain the attention of the healer, Loki extended his arm, but his strength failed. He could feel the surface of the shimmering water against the tips of his fingers, and he could hear the healer asking him if he was all right, but could no longer respond as he was plunged into a dream-like stupor.

¨¨°º0º°¨¨

He walked along the shoreline of a vast ocean for a very long time. The water was calm as it crashed rhythmically against the white sparkling sand.

Peace and calm engulfed him, making him wish he'd never have to leave. He could just go on walking.

He approached a sandbank, and climbed, once more for a very long time. It didn't seem reasonable that it would take so long to reach the summit, but once he reached the top he understood why.

He was no longer standing on the beach, and the sand shifted to a golden road.

Not far ahead he could see the pearlescent gates and a wide set of stairs leading up to them.

He knew where he was.

He had been here before.

Right in front of the gate, facing away from him was Brielle.

He approached cautiously, unsure of just how far he could go. This wasn't meant for him, he had not been worthy of it for a long time.

When he reached the base of the stairs, he could go no further.

It was a short staircase, no more than six steps up. Brielle's back to him, her curly hair down, she wore a flowing white gown.

He sensed the moment she noticed him, although she did not turn.

"Do you hear that song?" She asked, her voice, but a whisper.

"I have heard it in the past…" Loki answered truthfully. It had been a long time, but he had stood at the gates of Valhalla.

"I've never heard something so beautiful." She said just as quietly.

"It is beautiful…" Loki agreed. It scared him to think she would step further where he would be unable to follow. He doubted he would ever be deserving of this place again, he wanted to say as much but the words failed him.

They stood there awhile longer, and although time had no meaning here, it seemed like an eternity to him.

"But it's also a bit scary, isn't it?" She mentioned tentatively. "It's too beautiful…" He sensed the hesitation in her voice, in her heart. She was frightened and he could feel it.

"I know what you mean…" He said quietly.

"What do you think is over that gate?" She took a step forward and his heart leapt in his chest. "Do you think it's as beautiful as the song says?" She stopped herself.

"I'm sure it is a beautiful place." He answered truthfully once more.

"I think there's someone waiting for me on the other side…" She took another step and he felt his breath catch in his chest. "Do you think I should go look?"

"The choice is yours _darling_ …" He had never been one for endearments, and, to be honest, he hardly knew her, but she was already dear to him.

She was quiet for a moment longer, but she didn't step further.

"Will you come with me?" She said.

"I'm afraid I can't… at least not for a very long time…" He could hardly bare the thought of losing her, should she chose to go. He promised himself he would endure, however, so he could join her here when his life was finally spent or cut down in battle.

"I don't want to go alone…" The tone of her voice was now aggravated, the thought of him not being able to follow frightened her, he noticed.

"Then come away, _love_ …" Another gentle endearment, but one that was already true.

She remained on her spot. He could feel her hesitation, her fear, before she spoke.

"Will I be safe with you?" The words trembled in her lips.

He let out a long breath, it was his turn to be silent for an eternity. Life with him would always be perilous, there was no other option with him. After all, here they stood, at the edge of life and death, and all because he had unwittingly put her in danger.

"I do not know…" He was honest, "but I will do everything within my power to make you _feel_ safe…"

She finally turned around to look at him and he breathed a sigh of relief even though she was still up there.

"Oh!" She seemed so surprised.

"What's wrong, _darling_?" He asked as she reached for his extended hand to climb down the steps. As she came down the last step she pushed her hair behind her ear and looked up at him, she was blushing.

"You usually have blue skin when I dream about you." She gave him a wide smile that made his heart beat faster. "I wonder if it's because I've finally met you in real life…" she said more to herself than to him.

"You believe this is a dream?" He asked quietly, taking advantage of the moment to caress her cheek.

"What else would it be?" She laughed as she pressed her hand against his hand on her cheek.

He admired the way her eyes lit up and the sound of her laughter, they brought a smile to his face.

They looked at each other for a long while, truly taking in each feature, each line, each curve. She reached up and cradled his face in her hands, caressing his cheeks softly with her thumbs.

"You are so handsome… I hope I remember this dream." She said smiling.

"It's not a dream…" He whispered as he moved. Desperate to replicate the feeling of holding her as he had back in Midgard, he pressed her against him. The world around them was disappearing and he knew he would soon wake.

Even if it was just a piece of their souls connecting now, even if it was not truly physical, he just wanted to feel her close to him for a little longer.

"But if it's not a dream," She buried her face on the crook of his neck and sighed. "Then what is it?"

The world around them dissolved into a ball of white light and he knew she had not heard his answer.

¨¨°º0º°¨¨

Loki awoke to the low pulsating sound of the _soul forge_ which was keeping check on his vitals.

Taking a deep breath, he attempted to rid himself of the lethargy that overtook him. He raised his head just an inch, but when a wave of nausea overtook him he lowered his throbbing head, and instead concentrated on taking deep breaths.

After a minute, he tried again. He was in the same room as before, and had been placed on the examination table which had begun making a steady beeping sound as his heart rate elevated.

To his left was the healing table where Brielle was still submerged. He couldn't see her, but the regulating vitals on the holographic projection above her allowed him to take a relieved breath.

It had not been a dream.

She was safe.

It did not take long for the older healer to come back in.

"Ah, my Lord," Veideif spoke as soon as he came in. "You should take it slow, Master Loki." He reprimanded but knew better than to stop him.

Feeling his strength returned, he sat up and ignored the slight headache that remained. He would have stood, but sat paralyzed as he took in the sight of Brielle.

"She's…"

The healer who had been busy shutting down the components on Loki's bed, continued to speak.

"Yes, it would seem this is a side effect from the blood transfer."

Loki finally stood and got closer.

Brielle's skin had turned a deep blue with a lighter linear pattern that adorned her skin, and she looked... _beautiful_.

He had never thought of the Jötunn race as beautiful. During his youth, they had been depicted as hideous monsters made to be feared.

Now, here was his life-mate. The woman that destiny, for reasons unknown to him, had chosen for him. Half-Jötunn, half-human, she was nothing less than perfection even in this form. Perhaps this was part of the reason they had been destined for each other. If he could find beauty in her Jötunn heritage, perhaps he could find it in himself as well… perhaps he wasn't the monster that he thought himself to be… _perhaps_...

"Will it be permanent?" He asked quietly, pondering what this would mean for her, for them. The people of Asgard or even Midgardians would not understand if this was permanent. They would see her as a monster, even if he found her so _alluring_.

"I do not know, my Lord." The healer said quietly as he touched the holographic projection to check her progress further.

He dipped his fingers into the healing liquid surrounding her to trace the pattern from her shoulder to her wrist. Her skin was soft and cool to the touch… and he ached to keep caressing her.

For the first time since he met her, he _allowed_ himself to think of what it could be like to take her… He closed his eyes and reprimanded himself. He would not be so boorish as to invite such thoughts when she laid in front of him wounded and unconscious.

Loki turned her hand, to caress her palm, but his brow furrowed as he noticed a flesh color bandaged had been placed there.

"What's this?" He asked Veideif who was still reading her monitors and jotting down the readings on a screen.

The healer looked up briefly then back at the pad, looking through her chart.

"It has been recorded as a burn. It was treated by someone else when you brought her in." Veideif answered.

"Hmm…" _Had it happened during the explosion in the dungeons?_ The thought brought back all the questions he had about her traveling here. He would have to find Thor. "Will you be tending to her?"

"Yes, my Lord, she will be exclusively under my care." The healer responded.

"I trust you and your staff will be discrete." Loki said quietly as he gave old Veideif a look that would have made any other man shake with fright.

"Yes, my Lord, and I will let you know if there are any changes to her...condition."

"Very well." Reluctantly, Loki let go of her hand. "Thank you." He said to the old healer before he turned to leave.

¨¨°º0º°¨¨

Once he had ensured that all the prisoners had been put back in a cell, and that the troops that had been injured received the care they needed; Thor had gone back down to the dungeons and looked for answers as to what had happened.

From the prison records, he learned that a female Midgardian had been found performing heavily regulated magic in the Queen's chambers had been arrested and imprisoned. His brow creased as he read on, the Midgardian had been imprisoned along with an accomplice, the _Enchantress_ known as _Amora_. The order for imprisonment had been given by Volstagg and Lady Sigyn

He looked at what was left from the cell where both women had been imprisoned. The stone pillar had been cracked into big pieces, the floor of the cell and the hallway had also suffered damage from the explosion, and the illuminating cauldron that had been near was still upside down. Thor shook his head, surely there must have been some sort of misunderstanding. As far as he knew, his brother's life-mate was not capable of performing magic. Then again, he knew so little of the woman, and so many _improbable_ things had already happened, that he did not dare make any more assumptions.

A surveying crew was sifting through the debris, looking for clues as to the cause of the explosion but they had few answers for him as they had just begun the task. Had this been caused by Amora or Brielle? The cells were enchanted so no magic could be performed inside…

Finding more questions than answers, he went back to the prison records. He looked for the new location where Amora had been placed, but he did not go looking for answers doubting the magician would be cooperative, given their _history_.

Finally, he called and awaited for his _Council_ to gather. It was early morning now, so it would take a while to gather everyone; so he paced in front of the throne, hoping for news from the healing rooms as well.

As the members of the _Council_ began to gather, Volstagg, Fandral, Sif, Hogun, Eitleif, Kya, Tralf, among others, he finally went back to sitting on the throne. He didn't like sitting here. He felt as though he did not belong.

Volstagg opened his mouth to speak, but Thor held his hand up and shook his head. He wanted every one of the members to be present before he spoke.

As the older magician Driotlif made his slow approach towards the throne, Thor spotted Loki, standing on the sidelines.

Thor forgot all else.

"Brother, join us!" Thor's boisterous call rang out over the hall.

Everyone turned around as Loki, putting up a smug and confident front, made his way towards them.

Thor rose and ushered Loki up next the throne with him.

"Good news from the healing room, I hope?" He asked his brother silently before they turned to face the _Council_.

"Yes, she is in stable condition." Loki answered as Thor laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"What is _this prisoner_ doing outside of his dungeon?" Tralf, one of his father's oldest and most trusted commanders spat out.

Thor glared at the man.

"My brother Loki, as a _prince of Asgard_ ," Thor emphasized for those who had any complains, "will be joining the council from now on. As from this day forthwith, he is absolved from all charges against him."

The _Council_ instantly erupted. Surprise from most of his warriors and generals, and most grievances and discontent coming from Odin's old appointees.

"Silence!" Thor roared above them. "Silence!" He disliked using the tone, but would not hesitate when needed. He continued once everyone was quiet. "Has this _Council_ ever found fault with my judgement, since my appointment as _Head_ by the old king?" He asked, directing a stern glare at Driotlif and Tralf, both older _Council_ members seemed to be the most distraught.

"No, my Lord." It was Tralf who spoke once more, but the rest of the _Council_ agreed. "But I do find odd that my Lord has found reason to pardon _the prisoner_ , when just the day before we had been informed that there had been a setback in Midgard."

Half of the _Council_ nodded, with Driotlif voicing his agreement as well.

"It is true that I mentioned we had ran into a very unexpected matter in Midgard." Thor explained and turned to his brother. He acknowledged Loki's anxiety by nodding at him and patting him on the shoulder once more. Thor would not reveal too much on the subject unless Loki wanted to share the information himself. He had learned from past mistakes, although he still had the tendency to be brash and unthinking at times. "However, I mentioned that this was not a setback, but something beneficial."

"With all due respect, My Lord," Kya, an astonishingly skilled warrior and youngest member of the council spoke up. "As this council knows Loki…" She shook her head and corrected herself, "Master Loki." Her tone was not sarcastic or mocking which brought a smile to Thor's lips; he had very recently appointed her to the council, and he could not be more pleased. "We know Master Loki to be… well… a trickster…" She continued. "And although you trust him and have found reason to pardon him, would it not be wise to produce some proof for the council? So that we may trust him as well?"

"Thank you for wise words, Lady Kya." Thor beamed at her. "You are correct. I will provide proof of my conviction."

Thor took a sharp breath as he saw Loki's pale complexion blanche further. He set _Mjölnir_ on the throne between them, but before he let go of the worn leather strap, he met Loki's frightened green eyes.

A torrent of self-doubt suddenly plagued him.

What if? … What if!

What if it had been a one-time occurrence? What if Loki couldn't lift the hammer once more? What if…?

Thor scanned the room, looking from eager to doubting faces from his council.

If this failed, perhaps he could call one of the guards who had witnessed the event...but they had all been busy containing the skirmish… What if no one had noticed?

He looked back to his brother, Loki's eyes mirrored the same doubts that were running through his head. Thor did not question the decision to pardon him. He knew his brother was trustworthy, but how would they convince the council if this failed?

He was just about to back out, about to lift the hammer away, when Loki reached forward and took the hilt of the hammer at the base.

Thor heard someone gasp, but he didn't care who it was, as he saw Loki's face. His mouth a thin line full determination and concentration, he nodded to Thor signaling that he was ready.

Thor took a deep breath and let go of the hammer and the doubt... but he held his breath for the second that seemed to stretch into an eternity as Loki gripped the hammer and pulled.

¨¨°º0º°¨¨

It did not take long for Amora to find everything she needed, nor had it taken her long to rid herself from Sigyn's little _obedience choker_. The _bitch_ would regret underestimating her…

The alliance with the older woman made her feel uneasy, but working with Sigyn was a means to an end, and she would tolerate the older magician as long as it helped her achieve her goal.

Still, Amora knew better than to trust anyone but herself, and something Sigyn had said before she had managed to get the upper hand troubled her…

" _Perhaps you should have made sure Lorelai had better potion making skills instead of being such an easy whore…"_

In the days after the death of Lorelei and after being found guilty of treason, she had not taken the time to analyze or question how their scheme had been uncovered.

She had blamed Loki for Lorelei's death, after all, he had been the one to suggest and supply the love potion to her youngest sister. Amora had been so sure of Loki's attachment to her, that she had not even contemplated the thought that he would turn on her… _But had Sigyn had a hand in it as well? Had they both fooled her?_

It did not matter now, she would make sure that Loki was punished for the death of her sister. Asgardian justice had failed her, even Frigga had sided with her son, leaving Amora to be discarded like heap of trash. Too bad the queen had died, it would have been all the better if she could see her son suffer for what he had done. In just a few days time she would make him pay...but she had to watch her back with Sigyn.

Sighing before she took another swig of the inebriating beverage before her, she looked around for her contact. She had traveled to the planet Torkjel, a small insignificant planet with very few natural resources. It was mostly known as a refueling stop between realms. However, with so many visitors, traders, marauders, and criminals passing by, Torkjel boasted a very prolific black market.

Rare or illegal, you could find it in Torkjel.

Earlier, when she had arrived, she had spoken to one of her more reliable suppliers. After bargaining a somewhat reasonable price -not every creature fell for her charms- he had provided most of the materials and had asked her to meet at this old watering hole for the rest.

Since he was reliable, she had even given him a fourth of his asking price upfront, and she had hoped to get him drunk enough that he might forget the rest.

It was a loud establishment, as expected of a tavern and a whorehouse, but she tried to keep herself away from the hustle and bustle. The place was already giving her a headache but she only regretted choosing this place when someone called her name aloud, and it was not her contact…

"Amora!" The drunk male voice behind her made her groan. "You are a sight for sore eyes!"

Without invitation, and before she could even turn around to look at him, Skurge sat down next to her.

"Ugh!" She exclaimed as she caught a whiff of his drunken breath. He tried to reach an arm around her, but she easily shoved him away as he was too drunk and his balance was off.

The large bald man who had once been her loyal companion, -and lover- fell off the seat. He laughed as he picked himself up and took a seat again.

"Still as feisty as I remember!" He guffawed. "What brings such a beautiful woman to this foul-piece-of-shit-of-a-planet?" he took a long swig from the large tankard full of mead that had been splashing out as he gesticulated boldly.

Amora's headache worsened. How was she to keep a low profile when this buffoon of a man was yelling out her name? Good thing most other patrons were just as loud as him, and luckily the singing entertainment was about to begin.

"Go away Skurge, I have no time, nor patience, for you any more." She growled as she shoved him away again.

"Aww, c'mon, babe! Can you admit you missed me a little bit?" Skurge hiccuped before he took another gulp.

Amora turned up her nose at the man as he set down his mug and fell face forward on to the table. He was so drunk he was about to pass out, and Amora chastised herself for ever getting involved with such trash. Sure, he wasn't all too bad looking, and he had been fiercely loyal to her, because he was so infatuated... but then he had found his _life-mate_...

"What happened to… what's her name? Casionela?" She questioned even though she fully remembered the other magician's name. "Did she finally see what a waste of space you are?"

Skurge was looking at her, a stupid smile plastered on his face as he drooled on the table.

"Ah! Casionela! Casionela!" Skurge lifted himself up take another very long swig of his mead. Once he was finished, he burped loudly and tossed the jug on the floor, laughing as it shattered and he screamed for another.

Amora did not hide her disgust as he once more let his head fall on the table as he looked up at her.

"What were we talking about?" He asked with a foolish smile.

"Your life-mate?" Amora supplied as she scrunched up her nose. She had known the man for a very long time, and although he enjoyed his drink like any other, she had never seen him as such a mess...

"Yes! Cassionela! Ooh!" He exclaimed loudly as another tankard of mead was set in front of him. "Yes, yes, yes!" He drank deeply and wiped his mustache before he answered her. "Yes! Cassionela's dead!" He proclaimed, before he took another swig.

Her eyes went wide. His tone was so cheerful, she wondered if he had somehow suffered brain damage from the drink or the fall.

"She's dead?" She asked, perplexed by his happy demeanor and nonchalant behavior.

"Yes!" He raised his mug in cheers, drank the rest of his mead, and called for more.

"What happened to her?" She asked tentatively.

"To who?" Skurge asked between mugs.

"Cassionela?" Amora furrowed her brow, was he really that drunk, or was he playing with her… or had he really sustained brain damage?...

"She died!" He supplied just as cheerfully as before."

"Yes, you said that, but how?"

It took him a while to finish his beer, and he was so drunk by then, that he let his head fall on the table once more and he did not make another sound. His eyes were closed and for a second Amora thought he had passed out.

She was about to pick up her drink and move when he answered her.

"She got tired of the bond, said it restricted her magic." He said sleepily, and sounding more sober than ever. "And she did some spell to get rid of it, but it killed her."

"A separation incantation?" She asked quietly. "Did she drink the potion?"

"We both did!" He laughed again. "How did you know it was a potion?" He asked cheerfully reaching around for another mug of mead although his eyes were closed.

"I'm gonna use it to finally get my revenge on Loki."

"He has a _life-mate_?" He had opened his eyes and was sounding more and more lucid with every word.

"Yes, and I'm gonna use the potion on them." She snarled.

"Don't." He had stopped reaching for the jug.

"Why not? You seem to be doing just fine! I might have to come up with another plan if I truly want him to suffer." She said as she finished the rest of her drink, annoyed that her plan seemed to be crumbling. "Ugh! Here I thought I had found the best way to make him suffer, but here you are, living it up as if…" The words died in her throat as she caught sight of Skurge.

Even though he wouldn't, or couldn't say it, his eyes told her just how much he was suffering. His broken soul was bare for her to see. She understood that his drunken state was just a way to keep the madness at bay. He drank to keep himself sane.

Feeling very uncomfortable with what his eyes revealed to her, she got up to leave."I have to go, I see my contact has just arrived..." Amora signaled the bartender to bring more mead.

"Amora, don't… " Skurge said in a somber tone. She tried to avoid his eyes, and he made it easier on her by grabbing her hand and placing a ring on her palm.

"What's this?" She looked at the gold ring with a rectangular clear stone.

"Take it." He ordered. "It'll get you out if trouble when you need it." And without another look at her, he continued to drink his way to ignorance.

¨¨°º0º°¨¨

This was it.

The moment of truth.

Loki only wished there wasn't so much to lose if he was incapable of lifting the hammer.

He adjusted his grip around the handle and tugged...

The hammer gave way.

Easily.

Smoothly.

"Ha-ha!" Thor breathed in relief, and cheered next to him.

Loki finally released the breath he had been holding. He dared smile as he lifted the hammer above his head, he could barely believe it himself.

For a second, a memory sprung to mind. All of Asgard was gathered, he was dressed in a red cape, and he held the hammer above his head as the crowds roared at his coronation. A second later, he was back in the dungeon, all of it having been an illusion that his mother had pulled him from.

He felt breathless, confused for a moment as to what was real, and stood frozen on the spot until someone's voice brought him back to reality.

"What's this?" Hogun had asked.

Loki set the hammer back on the throne. The thrill of being worthy of wielding the hammer gone after the sobering memory.

"How is this possible?" Volstagg questioned as well.

"Is this some sort of trick?" Driotlif sounded angry.

"Hahaha!" Thor laughed and signaled towards the hammer. "No, no, this is no trick my friends! If anyone has any doubt, then please, come try your hand at _Mjölnir._ "

Both Tralf and Driotlif had the gall to inspect the hammer, and after confirming that it was indeed real and no sort of trickery was involved, they gave Loki a brief bow and an insincere apology.

Loki almost rolled his eyes, as entertaining as this was, there were still questions that needed to be answered. His mind shifted to Brielle, wondering if she was conscious yet. He wanted to be there, in case her _condition_ had not changed...

"Very well, if no one else would like to question the validity of my decisions…" His brother gave Tralf and Driotlif a disapproving look. "We have more pressing matters to discuss."

Loki made an effort to focus on his brother's words instead of worrying.

"Last night, a prisoner managed to escape the dungeons and damaged a lot of cells in the process." Thor continued.

Loki, listened intently, as he was just learning this information himself.

"A midgardian woman." Thor informed them. "She was found in the Queen's chambers performing magic, yesterday at dawn. Could you please elaborate, Volstagg?"

 _Performing magic?_ Loki thought. _Was it all a misunderstanding or could Brielle truly wield magic?_ He smiled to himself. He wouldn't find it surprising if she could.

The large man with a copper beard looked confused. "Midgardian woman?" He asked.

"Prison records state that she was apprehended with the _Enchantress_ Amora. Both being sent to the dungeons on your order." Thor stated.

"Amora?" Loki asked alarmed as soon as Thor mentioned the name _._ His brother nodded at him, but he did not add anything else.

"Ah! Yes, the crazy midgardian!" Volstagg laughed.

Loki narrowed his eyes at the man. "Take care how you speak…" He said in a low threatening tone which instantly cut the mirth in the older man's voice.

"Uh, yes, she was raving about being able to speak to the queen's jewels and… uh… well, when she could not show proof… that is… she also mentioned that you had gifted her the jewel… And we assumed..." Volstagg stammered.

"I did indeed gift her one of my mother's pendants." Loki interrupted.

Several eyebrows shot up in surprise, with a Fandral making a small indistinct sound which made Loki flinch slightly.

He needed to keep his composure. Even if the council would have to be told about Brielle in the future, he needed to back down before rumors began spreading.

 _For her safety…_ He reminded himself, and willed himself to relax.

He had not realized that he had been balling his fists tightly, and his neck was stiff.

"Uh… well since neither of you were here to confirm her statements…" Volstagg had continued explaining.

"You sent her to the dungeons." Thor finished.

"Well… yes, but that was because Lady Sigyn found her opening a _destruction chasm_ inside the queen's chambers…"

"A _destruction chasm_?" Loki couldn't help but ask. Now he knew there had to be a misunderstanding.

"What was she destroying?" Thor asked almost at the same time.

"I… I do not know. It was Lady Sigyn who found them, I only intervened when the mortal was out in the hallway shouting about the jewel."

Loki narrowed his eyes, looking at the members of the _Council_ surrounding them.

"Where _is_ _Lady_ Sigyn?" Loki asked, finally noting her absence.

No one had an answer for them.

"I'm sorry." Said Volstagg. "I just followed procedure…"

"Who is this midgardian woman, if I may ask?" Lady Sif cut in.

Loki looked at his brother, shaking his head, he was not ready to speak further on the subject. His brother understood and nodded.

"We will discuss the subject further after _we_ have more answers and when the _whole_ Council is actually gathered. Thank you, all."Thor broke the meeting.

Loki turned to his brother as soon as they were alone.

"What was Amora doing in the castle? How did she even manage to slip into mother's quarters?"

"I do not know, but we will find out right now." Thor said as he led him towards the dungeon.

Loki's brow creased.

"Now?" He questioned as he followed his brother.

"We need answers and she might have them for us." Thor continued.

Loki scowled, stopping his brother.

"Be rational, Thor. Do you _really_ think she will speak to _us_?" Loki crossed his arms and lifted an eyebrow at his brother.

Truly, he was still so brash and reckless.

"Do you have a better idea?" Thor gave him an exasperated look.

"I think, we need to find Sigyn." Loki sighed, he could feel a headache beginning to form. He pulled Thor into a more private room. It would not be wise to speak so freely out in the hallways. "She might have more answers for us. That and she knows about Brielle, and I _don't_ want to be pessimistic, but knowing my luck…"

"Why did you tell her about your life-mate if you thought she'd be trouble?" Thor asked.

"I didn't!" Loki almost rolled his eyes. "You did!"

"I did no such a thing!" Thor argued as he sat down on one of the cushioned chairs in the sitting room.

Loki pursed his lips and gave his brother an exasperated look.

"Who asked her to deliver the books regarding the life-mate bond to my dungeon cell?" Loki asked exasperated.

"Well, I did, but I never told her…" Thor admitted. "I never thought…"

"She is _not_ _stupid_ , Thor." Loki chastised.

"I'm sorry, brother… I didn't think….

"Don't apologize, she also tricked me into confirming as much." Loki shook his head, trying to ease some of the guilt his brother was so glaringly feeling.

"Trick you? How did she manage that?" Thor asked incredulous.

"I was feeling ill, and I assumed you had told her, so I all but confirmed it." Loki explained as he sighed and leaned his back on the door to the room.

"Ill? Are you all well brother?" Thor could not mask his concern.

"Yes, yes… better now that Brielle is here." Loki answered although he did not elaborate.

"How is Brielle?" Thor asked.

"She's…stable" Loki hesitated for less than a second, Thor gave him an inquisitive look, neither brother knowing how much to reveal or how much to ask.

"What about the blood transfer? Will she still need one? We can go to Midgard and find her a match if..."

Loki sighed and held up his hand to stop his brother's suggestions. He might as well be honest with his brother, it would be better if he was the one to reveal the information.

"Veideif was able to create a synthetic using my blood."

"Your blood?" Thor did little to hide his shock. "How is that possible… that is… with your… lineage…"

"It was not an issue, because Brielle is part Jötunn." Loki finally revealed.

"Uh…" Thor was left speechless, not something easily accomplished.

Loki nodded "Trust me, I am just as surprised." He straightened himself up. "I should look into her. When I left her to find you she was stable, but she was having some side effects from the blood transfer."

"What do you mean?" Thor rose after him.

"Join me." Loki led the way.

¨¨°º0º°¨¨

 _Pain._

Every part of me was in pain. Even my mind was inundated by pain. It was all I could feel, all I could think of. It was all encompassing and overwhelming.

I squinted and tried to open my eyes, but everything was bright and it made the pain intensify, so I closed them even tighter.

 _Too much pain…_

I raised my arm and slapped it against the solid surfaced where I laid, once twice… It was exhausting, I tried to ask for help, but no sound came out.

The pain was so intense, it hurt to breathe.

I tried to speak again, trying to communicate how much pain I was in, but I could make no sounds. I was starting to panic, my breathing quickening, which only exacerbated the pain. I wasn't sure where I was and why I was in such pain, much less why I couldn't talk. I raised my arm again and slapped it again.

"Shh, shh, don't do that." A familiar, masculine voice whispered to my right, but my brain was so overwhelmed, I could not even begin to decipher who it was. I lifted my arm again, but the person held it this time."Shh… stop... you will hurt yourself."

A sense of relief came flooding in as they held my hand. Tightly, intertwining their fingers with mine, tracing circular patterns on my skin.

 _Loki…_

"Shh..." He whispered next to me.

All I could do was sigh in relief. The pain was still there, but it had become bearable. The memories came crashing back.

Asgard, the pendant, the dungeon cell, escaping, and being stabbed.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, and looked to my right. The room spun, but I could focus on him.

His brilliant green eyes, so gentle and concerned, and a smile that widened as he noticed I was looking at him.

"Hello, darling." He whispered.

I tried to sit up and winced as the pain flared up again, that burning pain on my chest which made it difficult to breathe.

"Don't... don't do that… here, this will help." He let go of my hand, which brought back the intensity of the pain and made my eyes water. I kept myself still, it seemed to help, and looked at what Loki was doing to my right.

He was pouring a clear liquid into a small white bowl.

 _Water_ , I hoped. I was parched.

"Not water," He responded quietly, helping me lean forward and allowing me to take small sips. "It is a healing elixir, but it will also help quench your thirst."

The liquid was sickly sweet, and it stung my throat, but the more I drank it the more the pain lessened.

I took a deep breath as relief washed over me.

My mind was becoming less clouded. I looked around the room, it was not as bright as I had initially thought.

Tall columns held small urns, lit with a dim orange fire that danced against the stone walls of the small room. I could not tell what time it was, as the long white curtains were drawn. The bed I was laying on was hard, but surprisingly, not uncomfortable.

I turned and looked up at Loki and smiled. He was holding my hand once more.

 _Thank you_ I mouthed the words, but no sound came out.

He shook his head as he reached over and caressed my cheek.

"There's no need…" He began, but then narrowed his eyes as he realized no sound had had come out of my mouth. "Is there something wrong with your voice?" He leaned in closer and whispered as he very slowly trailed his hand down my throat.

I swallowed hard as my breathing hitched, but not because of any pain, which had now vanished. The gentle pressure of his hand against my throat, his cool skin, his face so close, awakened a wanton need in me that shocked me. I needed to feel him closer, to taste his lips, to feel his hands roam my body.

He straightened himself slightly, removing his hand as if he had been burned, cutting all physical contact.

 _...feel the same way…_ I realized it was his thought echoing through my head, and that the same need engulfed him.

I felt my cheeks burn.

 _You can hear my thoughts and I can hear yours._ _I'm not just going crazy, right?_ I thought biting the side of my lip and blushing even harder.

"You are not." He reassured me, not being able to help himself, he leaned close once more and trailed his fingers on my hand. "It would seem our bond has connected us telepathically." He explained

 _Oh_ … was all I could think of as I enjoyed the feeling of his fingers intertwining with mine. _Telepathy… that's so weird…_

He chuckled.

"Can you tell me what you remember?" He asked softly, bringing my hand to his lips and kissing the knuckles gently.

I closed my eyes, trying to focus on what I could remember, I was exhausted, and my mind was still muddled but I was beginning to make sense of what was going on.

 _I'm in Asgard._

"You are." Loki's voice made me open my eyes once more. He was looking at me intently, and I could sense the way he was _shielding_ his thoughts from me, to allow me to concentrate. "Do you remember how you got here?"

I closed my eyes again. It helped me focus.

 _Yes… The pendant you gave me._ The memory was fuzzy, and it felt like it had happened long ago. _It spoke to me…_ I realized how stupid that must sound.

"It's not stupid." He reassured me, but I did not open my eyes. "What did it tell you?"

 _She said she could help me be with you._

"Then _she_ brought you here?"

 _Yes… well, no…_ I thought hard. _There was a necklace that she helped me take._ The memory was flowing through my head now, how I had entered the restricted room without any alarm going off, and how the amulet had brought me here. I tried to explain the memory, but he only squeezed my hand and urged me to keep reliving the memory. I realized he could see what I saw in my mind's eye. Although the memories were slightly disjointed, he let me know that they made sense. He could see the way the pendant spoke and took me through the castle. How I was caught destroying the necklace that had brought me to Asgard. He could see the tall blonde magician who had stopped the swirling vortex in the water and how she had not believed me when I had told her about the pendant.

I pictured the other blonde woman, the one that had got us caught. Then there was me, begging the magician and the large man with the red beard to let me explain. And the way the magician had silenced me, and taken my voice away. I felt the rage in him swell, as I remembered being dragged to the dungeon, and it made me feel a bit embarrassed.

"Don't be." He spoke quietly, which made the memory fade as I was startled by his voice. I opened my eyes. "I apologize, I did not mean to startle you." He said softly and stroked my hair.

This thing we shared, our _bond_ … this _telepathy_ … him being inside my head was just such a strange feeling. It was calm and quiet, and felt so natural, that when he spoke it had torn me out of that safe cocoon and had brought the world back to existence. It was strange, but yet I welcomed it.

"It will get some getting used to." He replied and I blushed as I realized he was still in my mind.

It was exhilarating and daunting at the same time. To share such a deep bond, but then to have to open up so much to someone, it was scary.

"It is daunting." He replied taking me by surprise once more. "When you are better, I will teach you a few ways to keep your mind shielded. Don't worry, I know you don't want to make it seem like you have to hide things from me, I just know it will be overwhelming and it could be mentally and physically draining." He continued before I even had a chance to dwell on it.

He was right, I was beginning to feel mentally and physically exhausted. Although I wasn't sure if it was due to the injury or the mental connection between us.

Come to think of it… _How did I get injured?_ I asked the question directly.

"You do not recall?" Loki narrowed his eyes as he began caressing my cheek.

 _I remember waking up in the dungeon… Oh! I used my cell phone to blow up the prison cell! But I think, I destroyed more than just my cell, and there were other prisoners escaping. I saw the stairs and ran, but the guards and the prisoners were fighting and they slowed me down. Then I saw you… and… was I stabbed?_

"Yes." He said quietly. I could feel the fear he had felt as his thoughts replayed the moment he saw me get hurt. He shook his head, breaking the thought. "Why did you not wait in the dungeon?"

 _I was scared. I can't speak. I couldn't ask to talk to you. I couldn't even explain what happened... And as far as anyone knew, I was back on earth. I just couldn't sit there and wait for someone to rescue me… although you ended up saving me anyway._

I blushed harder, feeling like a fool now. If I hadn't been so rash, I would have saved us a lot of trouble. If I hadn't listened to the pendant and jumped on this wild journey, I would not be here, injured.

"I'm glad you are here." He said softly. "Well, not here in the healing room… well, yes, because you are recovering… that is..."

It was my turn to chuckle, although it sounded hollow and odd. I reached to caress his cheek, pleased to know he could become a blubbering idiot like me.

 _I know what you mean._ I reassured him. _I'm glad I'm here as well._

He leaned down and kissed my lips. Without preamble or hesitation.

Closing my eyes, I sighed at the feeling. His lips were gentle, probing, igniting in me that same unrestrained need for him that had overtaken me earlier. I held on tightly to his leather shirt, pulling him closer, but let go and recoiled as the wound on my chest flared up.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He hovered over me, his face full of worry.

 _Not your fault._ I exhale. _Is this normal? I mean… Is it part of the bond?_ I could feel my face burning red from what I was thinking.

"The lust for one another?" Loki formed the words before I could even think of them.

 _Yea_ … I thought as my cheeks burned darker.

"I do not know, to be honest." He said as he sat back and stroked my arm. "It might just be our mutual attraction being amplified by the deep bond we share." He took my hand to his lips and kissed it, before he spoke once more in a lower huskier tone. "One thing I do know is that I have never felt something quite as intense as the need to make you mine."

My heart raced in my chest. I could only agree to feeling the same way.

¨¨°º0º°¨¨

12,067

Note:

What can I say. I'm sorry I'm so slow at writing. I just don't get enough time to write.

Also, if it's disjointed and doesn't make sense, please yell at me, I didn't get anyone to beta this. It's been so long since I last updated, I was gonna write four more scenes for this chapter but I decided to just post it like this. I have at least two more chapters planned for this and my goal is to get the next one done in the next month. Here's hoping! Cross your fingers. Pray for me! Send me all the good vibes! PLEASE! XD


End file.
